APOSTOL
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Esta criatura ha sido traída al mundo con el único fin de estar a tu lado"-amplio su sonrisa –"en este mundo no habrá persona a la que querrá más que a ti ¿no es lindo?"- le observo –"será tu apóstol"- Yullen recontinuado
1. Chapter 1

_**A.P.O.S.T.O.L**_

Summary:

Un a.p.o.s.t.o.l (Artificialmente creado Para Ocasiones y Situaciones Terminales por una Orden Libre)

Son seres humanos artificiales creados a partir de genes artificiales con el propósito de aliviar la soledad de un paciente terminal

_-"¿no es asombroso? Esta criatura ha sido traída al mundo con el único fin de estar a tu lado"- el hombre de gafas que se encontraba a su lado amplio su sonrisa –"en este mundo no habrá persona a la que querrá más que a ti ¿no es lindo?"- le observo –"será tu __**apóstol**__"-_

**Yullen**

Story Notes:

_**Holaaaa! Jeje aquí ando con una nueva historia (lol) ando muy creativa y no quería desaprovechar mi rancha xD. Si, sé que tengo más fanfics pendientes, pero, no me pude resistir a esta idea al leer un manga.**_

_**En fin, espero lo disfruten y no me maten por esto xD**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**D gray man no me pertenece por más que me duela aceptarlo...**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

-"muy pronto estará listo"- se acerco a una especie de contenedor donde una persona parecía descansar –"será una nueva vida"- exclamo con una sonrisa –"por favor acércate"- giro la cabeza pudiendo observar a un hombre detrás de el

El hombre se acerco, llevaba puesto un abrigo con capucha que le tapaba, pero a pesar de eso se podían apreciar algunos mechones negros de cabello. Observo a la persona dentro del contenedor.

-"¿no es asombroso? Esta criatura ha sido traída al mundo con el único fin de estar a tu lado"- el hombre de gafas que se encontraba a su lado amplio su sonrisa –"en este mundo no habrá persona a la que querrá más que a ti ¿no es lindo?"- le observo –"será tu _**apóstol**_"-

Observo la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos el hombre, chasqueo la lengua y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, hacia demasiado frio en ese lugar como para seguir más tiempo ahí. Se giro echando un último vistazo a la criatura dentro del contenedor. Sonrió de lado y se retiro del lugar siendo seguido por el hombre de gafas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La oficina donde se encontraban era algo grande pero se reducía en espacio debido al gran desorden que en ella había.

-"por favor toma asiento donde puedas"- comento el hombre de gafas, quien tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba en lo que parecía un escritorio lleno de documentos –"solo necesito que firmes algunos documentos y será toda tuya"- busco por sobre el escritorio, removió algunas hojas –"aquí están"- se los extendió y el hombre frente a él los tomo casi arrebatándoselos

Reviso los documentos uno por uno bajo la atenta mirada del otro hombre. Termino de hacerlo y suspiro, tomo un bolígrafo y firmo en los espacios correspondientes. Le extendió las hojas al otro y se cruzo de brazos mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-"bien, todo parece en orden"- sonrió el otro al revisar que hubiese firmado adecuadamente –"oficialmente es toda tuya, puedes llevarla a casa si así lo deseas"- comento sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borro de inmediato –"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentra bien?"- se acerco colocando su mano en la espalda del otro.

El pelinegro había comenzado a toser de repente. Mas sin embargo, alejo la mano del otro-"estoy bien…"- contesto cuando la tos hubo pasado y observo en sus manos un poco de sangre, saco un pañuelo y lo limpio como si no fuera nada

Komui le observo, mas no dijo nada, sabia de la enfermedad que padecía y lo necio que se encontraba sobre ese tema –"mandare por ella"- se dio vuelta y marco en el teléfono ordenando que la llevaran hasta ahí.

El japonés se quedo sobre el pequeño sofá de la oficina, un poco cabizbajo. Se pregunto si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Colgó el teléfono y se dio vuelta observándole de nuevo –"mucha gente recorre a nosotros en situaciones como la tuya"- se acerco a él –"todos queremos a alguien al lado en una situación como esta"- el japonés alzo la mirada –"cuídala bien y espero que seas feliz el resto de tu vida"- le sonrió y el japonés estaba a punto de decir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta –"adelante"-

La puerta de abrió y ambos se giraron para ver quien entraría. El japonés fue quien le observo principalmente, era una figura delgada, de piel blanca, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad gris y sus cabellos eran de un extraño color blanco y de un largo hasta la cintura.

Se levanto y se acerco a la persona sin dejar de observarle; ésta parpadeo confusa al verle. Kanda acerco su mano a su rostro; le tomo del mentón acercándose más al rostro de la persona recién llegado pudiendo así apreciar su rostro; sus facciones eran delicadas. En conjunto, cualquiera que lo viese podría pensar que se trataba de una niña inocente.

Arrugo el entrecejo al notar un detalle "extra" –"che, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?"- pregunto con molestia al de gafas mientras le mostraba el rostro de la persona

-"yo no veo nada raro en su rostro"- se acerco y lo analizo

-"¿Por qué tiene esa marca?"-

-"¿marca?"- le observo –"oh, te refieres a la de su rostro"- continuo observando a la persona albina–"no la había visto antes, mandare a que le revisen"- se alejo y llamo a los encargados para que se llevaran a analizar a la persona recién llegada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El reloj marcaba las 4:00 p.m. y Kanda ya había perdido la poca paciencia que poseía, tenía el tiempo contado y se había pasado la mayor parte del día esperando en esa sala de espera.

Escucho pasos acercándose y de inmediato observo a la persona que se acercaba. Se trataba de una joven de cabello corto y con tintes verdosos -"Kanda"- llamo al hombre –"hemos terminado por favor sígueme"- le brindo una sonrisa

El japonés se puso de pie y le siguió en completo silencio. Tan solo esperaba que ya todo estuviera bien para poder marcharse

La china se detuvo frente a una habitación llamando a la puerta. Detrás de esta se escucho un "adelante". Abrió la puerta y entro junto con el japonés.

El lugar parecía una especie de habitación de hospital, poseía una decoración bastante sencilla, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama y parecía que alguien se encontraba descansando sobre esta. Se acerco y noto que se trataba de la persona de hace un rato.

-"le hemos revisado y al parecer no existe problema alguno con esa marca"- entro de repente el hombre de gafas

Kanda observo al que dormía sobre la cama, no estaba muy convencido de esas palabras.

Observaron al japonés esperando su respuesta, sería un problema si este no quisiera aceptarle y tuvieran que buscar algo más que hacer con _ella_.

-"¿Kanda?"- le llamo la chica ante el silencio por parte de su amigo de la infancia

El japonés no dejaba de observarle, era cierto que esa marca lucia extraña, pero fuera de eso y del color de cabello no veía nada de malo –"che ¿ya puedo llevármela?"- pregunto mientras delineaba su rostro delicadamente con sus dedos, pasándolos por esa extraña marca.

-"claro que puedes"- ambos hermanos sonrieron –"pero antes de llevarle contigo debes saber que…"- llamaron a la puerta antes de que terminara de hablar

-"Komui-san tiene una llamada"- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y un poco ondulados –"Lenalee-san hay alguien que quiere verla"-

-"gracias Miranda, iré en seguida"- contesto la chica –"nos vemos después Kanda"- se despidió y salió de la habitación junto con la castaña

En la habitación tan solo quedaron el japonés, la persona durmiendo y Komui –"no debe tardar en despertar, en cuanto lo haga puedes llevarle contigo"- se despidió antes de salir de la habitación.

La habitación se quedo en completo silencio. El asiático tomo una silla cercana y se sentó al lado de la cama suspirando cansadamente. Ya había perdido prácticamente casi todo el día en ese lugar, esperar un poco más ya daba igual.

Comenzó a sentirse mal, llevo sus manos a su pecho sujetándolo y tratando de resistir el dolor que su propia enfermedad le causaba. Debía soportarlo, no iba a permitir que la enfermedad fuera más fuerte que el.

Instintivamente inclino su cuerpo hacia el frente aun con las manos sobre su pecho. El dolor era cada día más y más insoportable.

De repente sintió una mano tocarle, levanto la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos platinados que le miraba atentamente.

Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, el dolor de Kanda se fue calmando poco a poco. La mano que se había acercado a tocarle, ahora le acariciaba la mejilla de una manera algo tosca. Llevo su propia mano a su rostro, colocándola sobre la otra.

La persona de cabellera albina le brindo una cálida sonrisa y él tan solo esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa de lado.

-"baka moyashi"-

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que tenga futuro? ¿Debería continuarlo? Ustedes tienen la última palabra. Si les pareció que es algo decente y quieren saber que pasa, no olviden dejar un review, es fácil, sencillo y rápido xD**_

_**Recuerden, entre más dejen más pronto hare la conti**_

_**¿review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**holaaaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias a quienes leen esto me hace feliz saber que alguien lo lee T.T**_

_**En fin, quiero aclarar algo, yo no escribo hetero, mi trabajo se limita a Yaoi y tal vez un Yuri (lol) ¿a qué voy con esto? Pues me han preguntado si Allen es mujer en esta historia, sinceramente siempre he querido hacer un fem de algún personaje masculino, pero este no es el caso porque si lo fuera no lo habría puesto en amor Yaoi o en mundo Yaoi. Cuando sea el caso pondré fem Allen o en su defecto fem Kanda xD**_

_**Aclarado ese punto, de nuevo agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, espero que este capítulo y el fanfic en si sea de su agrado n_n**_

_**D Gray man no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla conocen el resto…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la suave brisa se hizo presente haciendo más fresco y agradable el clima. El mar, que podía apreciarse desde ahí, se encontraba en completa calma y tranquilidad. En una carretera semi desierta muy cerca de la costa se podía ver tan solo una motocicleta.

-"estate en paz, vas a caerte"- observo de reojo a su pasajero quien se movía mucho debido al asombro que le causaba ver todo

Le habían dicho que no había problema alguno con su "apóstol" y le habían dado luz verde para llevarle a casa consigo, le había colocado un casco de protección y su chaqueta para cubrirle ya que solo llevaba esa especie de bata, después le había subido a su motocicleta para poder irse a casa.

Durante el trayecto, había sido un problema ya que no entendía lo que significaba "quedarse en paz". Frunció el entrecejo –"con una mierda que te estés en paz"- alzo la voz

Contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, el albino hizo caso omiso de eso y continuo observando el paisaje, sujeto al japonés por la chaqueta e intento llamarle con algunos monosílabos.

Kanda le miro de reojo, era cierto, el albino no podía hablar todavía –"¿Qué diablos quieres?"-

El albino señalaba hacia el océano con gran asombro y a la vez observaba al asiático, este observo lo que señalaba, cierto, era la primera vez que este lo veía –"es el mar"- le contesto

El albino continuo moviéndose, señalando en esa dirección, estaba a punto de caerse, el japonés se giro a tiempo sujetándole por la cintura. Perdió un poco el balance, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los dos cayó al suelo.

-"con una mierda quédate en paz"- dijo en un tono molesto mientras intentaba recuperar el control de la moto, el albino agacho un poco la vista y se quedo tranquilo

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en completo silencio, el asiático chasqueo la lengua –"iremos después ahí"- el albino levanto la mirada y sonrió mientras veía el ocaso ya sin moverse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La motocicleta se detuvo en una casa un poco antigua en la cima de una colina, Kanda se quito el casco y bajo de la moto. Ayudo al albino a quitárselo y a bajarse. El asiático camino en dirección a la entrada y el albino se quedo ahí observando el lugar.

-"¿vas a entrar o no?"- se detuvo en la entrada esperando a que le alcanzara, el albino se acerco y entro en el lugar junto con él –"a partir de ahora vivirás aquí conmigo"- se dirigió a la cocina

El albino se asomo con curiosidad a la cocina, observo a Kanda sacando algunos recipientes e ingredientes, se acerco y le llamo con algunos monosílabos.

El japonés le observo de reojo -"voy a preparar algo de comer"- continuo buscando algunas cosas –"siéntate por ahí y no me molestes mientras tanto"- comenzó a preparar lo que sería la cena, pero el albino no se retiro, se quedo ahí observando

Al cabo de un rato la cena estuvo lista, el asiático se sentó en una pequeña mesa y le ordeno al albino hacer lo mismo. Agradeció por la comida y se dispuso a probar la soba que había preparado cuando observo al albino, quien tan solo observaba el plato de soba.

-"che"- dejo de lado los palillos, se acerco al otro, le ayudo a sostener los palillos adecuadamente y le enseño la manera "correcta" de comer.

Al albino le costaba un poco de trabajo usarlos y al cabo de unos segundos el japonés, desesperado por eso, le quito lo palillos y comenzó a darle de comer como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era ya muy tarde, el japonés se encontraba sentado y recargado en una de las paredes, tan solo observando el cuerpo que ahora dormía con tranquilidad en el futón.

Le observo fijamente y se pregunto qué nombre debía darle, ya antes le había dicho moyashi, pero no creía que ese fuera un nombre para una "_mujer_". Pensó un buen rato una cantidad de nombres, pero ninguno era de su completo agrado. Dejo de pensar en ello, ya después le pondría uno.

Todo se encontraba en completa calma, nuevamente se pregunto si estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo. Había acudido a esa agencia por consejo de Lenalee y tal vez, por su propia desesperación y soledad. Había pedido una _mujer_, más específicamente _una adolescente_.

Observo de nuevo a la persona que yacía dormida y maldijo mentalmente a los de la agencia, le habían dado _una adolescente_ demasiado plana y con algunos defectos.

Se suponía que la agencia se dedicaba a crear esa especie de humanos artificiales con las características que la persona quisiera. Ese ser artificial, era creado con una personalidad capaz de adaptarse a cualquier tipo de persona y sobre todo, era creado para que "amara" a la persona.

-"menuda estupidez"- dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz y cerró los ojos un momento quedándose profundamente dormido

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Un hombre mayor entro en la habitación con unos documentos en mano, se acerco a un escritorio y se sentó detrás de este. Hojeo los papeles en completo silencio, al cabo de unos minutos se decidió a hablar._

_-"tu situación es algo delicada"- dijo finalmente –"como sabrás siempre tuviste un cuerpo débil"- dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y le observo –"lamento decirte que esta vez no podemos hacer mucho, tu enfermedad ha avanzado demasiado"-_

_-"¿Cuánto?"- pregunto sin un gran cambio en su actitud_

_-"tal vez algunos meses"- el hombre comenzó a escribir algo –"te daremos un tratamiento, aunque no te curara, te ayudara a sobrellevarlo"- le entrego un pequeña hoja, la tomo entre sus manos y sin decir más abandono la habitación._

_-"Kanda ¿Cómo te ha ido?"- se acerco una joven de cabellos verdosos, se veía realmente preocupada, el asiático le ignoro y continuo con su camino sin decir nada, la chica agacho la mirada con tristeza –"entiendo…"- levanto la vista –"Sabes Kanda creo que deberías ir a la agencia, podrían darte a alguien que cuide de ti ya que vives solo y…"-no termino de hablar porque el japonés ya se había marchado._

_Se había subido a su motocicleta y había arrancado sin un rumbo fijo, tan solo quería estar solo, pensar y a la vez, olvidarse todo…_

_Se detuvo de repente y observo el océano, la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza, mas eso no le importo, sus cabellos cubrieron parte de su rostro, ya estaba harto de todo…simplemente quería desaparecer, desaparecer sin dejar algún rastro…_

Entre abrió los ojos y observo una figura frente a él, una mano se acercaba a su rostro. Pensó que quizá, su hora había llegado. Cerró de nuevo los ojos rindiéndose a la oscuridad eterna. Ya no sentiría nada…

Sintió una suave caricia en su rostro, se sentía reconfortante, instintivamente se recargo un poco sobre esa mano que le acariciaba con ternura y llevo su propia mano colocándola sobre esta. Era tan cálida…

Abrió sus ojos de repente, no se suponía que fuese así de cálida, apretó con fuerza la mano sobre su rostro y escucho un quejido. Observo bien a la persona frente a él.

-"solo eres tú"- soltó al instante al otro y se movió un poco adolorido por la posición en la que se encontraba, el albino no dejo de observarle y acerco su mano de nuevo hacia su rostro, mas le detuvo –"estoy bien"-

El albino lucia preocupado a pesar de ello –"tu…nombre…"- hablo haciendo que el japonés se sorprendiera un poco –"ya…puedo hablar…y…me gustaría…saber…tu nombre…"-

-"Kanda"- respondió aun un poco asombrado

-"Kanda"- lo llamo y se acerco a él quedando muy cerca de su rostro –"¿te…encuentras bien?"- le miro de nuevo con preocupación

El asiático ladeo el rostro –"estoy bien"- le aparto un poco –"es algo que siempre pasa"-

-"¿siempre?"- pregunto con cierta curiosidad sin dejar de observarle

-"si"- se puso de pie –"será mejor que…"- no termino de hablar porque el albino le había sujetado de la mano

"eso… ¿te asusta?"- no dejo de observarle a pesar de la oscuridad, Kanda no respondió a eso –"en ese caso"- se levanto sin dejar de sujetarle la mano y lo guio hacia la cama

El japonés se sentó en la cama –"¿Qué…"- iba a preguntar que le sucedía, pero antes de que lo hiciera el albino le había tumbado sobre la cama y se había colocado sobre él

-"durmamos juntos"- le sonrió para después acomodarse a su lado –"de esta forma estarás mejor"- le abrazo –"a partir de ahora yo estaré aquí para ti…por eso…"- se acerco a su rostro de nuevo, para después acercarse a su oído -"quiero…que vivas…"- le susurro suavemente

El japonés se sorprendió por esas palabras, muchos habían dado por hecho que moriría, incluso el mismo; pero era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso de esa forma.

El albino se volvió a acomodar a su lado abrazándole y no escucho nada mas, dudo un poco, pero finalmente decidió corresponder el abrazo.

"baka moyashi"- esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Tal vez, la vida no iba ser tan mala después de todo….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**¿No es un amor Allencito? Kyaaa yo quiero uno así T.T pero bueno… espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review para la causa "autora floja que nos hace esperar" XD es fácil, rápido y sencillo.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo ¿Kanda se dará cuenta de que no es un ella sino un él? ¿Qué hará cuando se entere? ¿Se quedara con él o lo devolverá? Lol muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas xD**_

_**No olviden dejar review para la causa, con cada review reciben un boleto a yullenlandia *-***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Primero que nada muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, me hace feliz saber que esto le gusta a alguien T.T**_

_**Gracias de verdad, no esperaba que este fic fuese a gustar tanto, pero bueno, me alegro de que sea así, la idea de este fanfic se me ocurrió después de leer un manga cuyo nombre no recuerdo (debo empezar a anotarlos), en fin como siempre es una adaptación para mis fines yullenescos xD**_

_**En un comentario me preguntaron cómo fue que allen aprendió a hablar, pero creo que si siguen leyendo lo descubrirán poco a poco, ya que en este fanfic nada es lo que parece, solo puedo adelantar que sucederán muchas cosas inesperadas (lol) mejor los dejo así y espero disfruten el capitulo n_n**_

_**D gray man no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Se removió ligeramente sobre la cama, entre abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz que se colaba sobre la ventana le calaba directamente sobre la cara. Arrugo el entrecejo debido a ello, se dio la vuelta negándose a despertar, mas los rayos del sol seguían siendo un impedimento para su descanso. Se incorporo pesadamente y coloco una de sus manos de apoyo sobre la cama. Palpo un poco lo que en ella había. Era un cuerpo, ahora recordaba que no había dormido solo.

Se quedo estático unos segundos al darse cuenta de algo. El albino abrió sus ojos un poco al sentir contacto con su cuerpo, observo detenidamente al japonés que le miraba con una expresión extraña para él. Noto entonces que Kanda había levantado la bata que le cubría y que miraba su cuerpo. Parpadeo confuso, preguntándose qué era lo que Kanda hacia.

El asiático se paralizo al comprobar sus sospechas, los idiotas de la agencia le habían engañado. Se levanto rápidamente y antes de que el albino articulara palabra alguna le arrastro consigo bajo la mirada interrogante de este.

Lo llevo hasta una especia de sala, se acerco a una especie de teléfono con pantalla y marco un número. Espero unos segundos antes de que la voz del otro lado le respondiera.

-"agencia inocencia ¿en qué puedo servirle?"-en la pantalla apareció una mujer castaña y de cabellos ondulados que le sonreía amablemente

-"pon al idiota de tu jefe al aparato AHORA"- recalco el ahora con suma molestia haciendo que la mujer se asustara un poco

-"Komui-san n-no pue-ede aten-nderle e-en es-stos mome-entos p-pero si gus-sta p-puede dejar un r-recado y…"-contesto con nerviosismo

-"me importa una mierda"- dijo molesto –"pon a ese inútil al aparato"-

-"l-lo s-siento p-pero…"- la mujer estaba casi al borde del llanto cuando una voz conocida le salvo

-"Miranda ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"-

-"necesito hablar contigo"- dijo para la persona que recién se había acercado al teléfono

-"oh Kanda-kun ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué tal te va con tu **apóstol**?"- se coloco frente al aparato con una sonrisa

Kanda chasqueo la lengua molesto, acerco al albino colocándolo frente al aparato –"¿me puedes explicar que mierda es esto?"-

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto con extrañado –"es tu **apóstol**- le respondió –"¿la enfermedad también te está afectando la memoria?"- pregunto con cierta preocupación

Una vena resalto en su frente, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía –"no juegues conmigo"- levanto la voz y levanto la bata del albino mostrando a que se refería –"me diste _un_ no _una_ moyashi"- dijo aun molesto

-"oh, era eso"- se relajo –"¿podrías taparte de nuevo?"- se dirigió al albino y este obedeció tan solo observándoles

-"¿me puedes decir el porqué de esto?"- señalo al albino quien les miraba en silencio

-"¿podrías dejarnos solos?"- se dirigió de nuevo al albino, este, no muy convencido tuvo que abandonar la sala

-"¿y bien?"- se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta

–"un ligero error de cálculos"- rio nerviosamente –"pero no tiene nada de malo"-

-"¿nada de malo?"- un ligero tic apareció en su ojo –"yo no pedí _un_ moyashi"- dijo aun molesto –"más te vale arreglarlo"-

-"pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto"- contesto un poco nervioso –"la única manera es que le devuelvas a la agencia y esperes a que te entreguemos uno nuevo"-

-"bien"-

-"pero Kanda-kun, el chico en si no tiene nada de malo"- Kanda alzo una ceja y le observo esperando a que continuara –"estoy seguro de que es todo un amor"- sonrió tontamente –"piénsatelo bien y dale una oportunidad"- hizo ademan de observar el reloj –"mira la hora, es muy tarde, espero tu respuesta mañana"- le despidió –"adiosito"- y la llamada termino

El asiático bufo molesto, era más que claro que no se quedaría con él, había pedido específicamente una mujer y no se conformaría con menos que eso, a primera hora del día siguiente llevaría de regreso al brote de habas.

-"Kanda…"- se asomo por el marco de la puerta y se acerco a él –"¿he hecho algo malo?"- se detuvo frente a él con la miraba baja –"¿me devolverás a ese lugar? ¿Es porque hice algo malo?"-jugó un poco con la tela de la bata antes de continuar –"yo… ¿no puedo quedarme contigo?"- alzo la vista y le observo fijamente –"a mi…me gusta estar aquí…contigo…"- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse –"acaso ¿no puedo estar a tu lado?"- le sujeto de la manga de la playera sin dejar de observarle

Kanda le observo, parecía que el enano iba a llorar en cualquier momento, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado. No podía dejar que ese rostro y esas palabras le convencieran. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

No, el jodido enano _**NO**_ le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-"quédate quieto de una vez"- le sujeto la cabeza interrumpiendo su labor

-"pero…"- se quejo

-"che"- chasqueo la lengua –"si no te quedas quieto te dejare calvo"- dijo en tono amenazante y el albino se quedo quieto al instante

Los blancos mechones caían sobre el piso, desde hace un rato se había puesto a cortarlos, pronto terminaría de hacerlo.

-"Kanda"- lo llamo de repente rompiendo el silencio entre ambos –"¿Cuál es mi nombre?"-

El japonés se detuvo de repente –"moyashi"- esbozo una sonrisa burlona y continuo cortando su cabello

-"no"- hizo un leve puchero –"no me gusta"- se giro para verle –"ponme otro"-

El japonés chasqueo la lengua, le sujeto de nuevo la cabeza y le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia el frente para continuar cortando su cabello.

-"Kanda"- lo llamo de nuevo esperando una respuesta, el asiático lo pensó durante unos momentos, tenía varias propuestas de nombre, pero todas ellas eran de mujer y ciertamente, el moyashi no era una mujer.

Sonrió con sorna –"Alexa"- dijo esperando a ver la reacción del otro

-"no me gusta"- se quejo de nuevo y se cruzo de brazos

-"moyashi"- repitió de nuevo –"ese me gusta"- dijo con burla

-"¡no!"- arrugo el entrecejo –"ya te he dicho que ese no me gusta"-

-"che"- el enano sí que era difícil de complacer, de repente un nombre vino a su mente –"Al…"- se detuvo, no, no podía ponerle ese nombre, era un nombre que le traía amargos recuerdos –"Allen"- dejo las tijeras a un lado y le mostro un espejo –"si no te gusta ese te jodes y te llamaras pánfilo"-

El albino tomo el espejo y observo su nuevo corte de cabello, había quedado muy corto, sonrió –"me gusta"- en verdad le había gustado el corte y el nombre

-"bien"- recogió los instrumentos que había utilizado –"iré a comprar algunas cosas"- termino de recogerlos y se retiro –"pórtate bien m-o-y-a-s-h-i"- dijo con burla antes de irse

-"¡Soy Allen!"- grito con molestia, a pesar de no saber lo que significaba, en verdad no le gustaba esa forma en la que le llamaba y no entendía el porqué disfrutaba diciéndole así…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La noche había caído y el albino dormía tranquilamente mientras el japonés se encontraba en la sala hablando con alguien.

-"Kanda kun ¿lo has pensado? esperaba tu respuesta hasta mañana y…"-

-"me lo quedo"- le interrumpió

El hombre de gafas se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió complacido –"esas son grandes noticias, veras que no te arrepentirás y…"- colgó la llamada y chasqueo de nuevo la lengua

No entendía muy bien el porqué había decidido quedarse con el albino. Se retiro a su habitación y contemplo al menor mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Tal vez en un futuro se arrepentiría de esa decisión, pero en esos momentos estaba seguro de ello…

Solo no esperaba haberse equivocado…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Termine! Espero les haya gustado, es lo mejor que pude hacer y mi cerebro no dio para mas, además he estado algo ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo, en fin solo mis pretextos, espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**No olviden dejar review para esta autora súper floja, con cada review reciben una membrecía para el club violemo…digo "amemos" al moyashi xD**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaa! De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esto, me hace feliz saber que a alguien le gusta esto, en fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no desesperen que poco a poco se ira desarrollando la trama, apenas empieza. Me preguntaron en un comentario el porqué Kanda quería específicamente una adolescente, bueno eso es porque un apóstol se hace al gusto del cliente, y una adolescente era lo que Kanda quería, así que simplemente la quería así y ya, pero bueno, ahora tiene un lindo moyashi xD**_

_**Por cierto les tengo un regalito, uno de los motivos de mi tardanza es algo que se encuentra en mi profile, espero les guste**_

_**Bueno ya me extendí demasiado, sin más d gray man no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla saben el resto…**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Kanda le observo detenidamente mientras desayunaban en completo silencio. Había algo en el moyashi que no lucia bien, simplemente había algo que no le convencía… ¿pero que era ese algo?

-"estuvo delicioso"- comento con una sonrisa una vez que hubo terminado de comer

El asiático continúo observándole. Llevo una de sus manos al rostro del otro, retirándole un grano de arroz que había quedado en su rostro. Termino por comer ese pequeño grano de arroz sin dejar de observarle.

-"gracias Kanda"- sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras el cuello de su playera de deslizaba por su hombro.

Fue en ese momento que Kanda se dio cuenta de algo y lo comprendió…el moyashi necesitaba ropa propia…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Detuvo de repente su andar al entrar al lugar, observo el interior, era realmente grande y había muchas personas dentro, tenía muchos locales que ofrecían diferentes servicios.

-"date prisa moyashi"- se giro para ver a su acompañante

El albino se apresuro a alcanzarle, si se quedaba atrás se perdería y sobre todo perdería de vista a Kanda.

-"¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?"- pregunto una vez le hubo alcanzado y sin dejar de observar el lugar y sus alrededores

-"necesitas algo de ropa"- se detuvo frente a un local que tenía un letrero que decía "_noda_"

El japonés entro seguido del albino, la tienda tenía una decoración bastante sencilla, en colores lila. En la entrada se encontraba la sección de damas que se extendía por buena parte de la tienda. Busco con la mirada algo que pudiera servirle.

-"buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?"- apareció de repente una mujer joven, de cabellos ondulados y piel morena y ojos cafés que les sonrió amablemente

-"che, necesito ropa para él"- señalo al albino que se encontraba detrás de él

-"por supuesto síganme, la sesión de caballeros esta por aquí"- les hizo una señal para que le siguieran al interior del lugar

Ambos le siguieron y continuaron observando el lugar, de repente la mujer se detuvo –"¿buscaban algo en específico?"- pregunto al detenerse en la sesión de caballeros

-"che, solo algo que le quede bien"- contesto secamente el japonés

La mujer observo al albino, lucia muy lindo, tenía unas facciones muy delicadas y fácilmente podría pasar por una mujer. Las topas que el menor traía le quedaban algo grandes, tanto la playera azul marino de manga larga como el pantalón negro, eran algo grandes para su cuerpo. Pareciera como si fuera una adolescente que se quedo en casa de su novio y tuvo que ponerse la ropa de este. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la mujer ante esa idea.

-"¿y bien?"- pregunto con cierto enojo el asiático al notar la mirada de la mujer fija en el albino

-"esperen un momento"- la mujer se retiro en busca de algunas prendas, mientras ambos observaban las que se encontraban cercanas –"esto podría quedarle muy bien"- se acerco con algunas prendas al cabo de unos minutos, se las extendió al albino –"el probador esta por allá"- señalo el lugar donde se encontraba, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban

Allen observo detenidamente al asiático mientras sostenía las prendas que recientemente le habían traído. Kanda chasqueo la lengua –"ni te creas que entrare a vestirte"-

El albino hizo un mohín antes de retirarse al probador, dejando a la mujer junto con el asiático. Ninguno dijo nada, la mujer se disculpo de repente y se fue a atender a otros clientes.

Kanda se acerco a los probadores, observo algunas camisas, tal vez se compraría alguna. Dejo de observarlas y se recargo cerca de la puerta del probador, se cruzo de brazos y observo el resto visible de la tienda. Pudo ver a la misma dependienta atendiendo a algunas adolescentes en la sesión de lencería. Un modelo algo provocativo se encontraba en un maniquí, el modelo que el maniquí traía era una especie de corsé negro con vino de encaje, tenía una especie de tanga en tono vino y un liguero de satín con encaje para el muslo.

No es que Kanda fuera un pervertido por andar viendo eso, simplemente el conjunto en si lucia bien, se pregunto cómo se vería puesto en una persona. _"Kanda ¿Cómo luzco con esto?" _por su mente cruzo la imagen de un moyashi luciendo ese mismo conjunto y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor, no era posible que por su mente hubiera cruzado semejante idea. Mascullo entre dientes. Debía estar gravemente enfermo, si, era efectos colaterales de la enfermedad el que algo como eso hubiera cruzado su mente. Debía ser eso…

-"Kanda ¿Cómo luzco con esto?"- la puerta del probador se abrió dejando ver al albino

El asiático volvió a mascullar algo entre dientes, odiaba su jodida imaginación, pero él era inteligente, no volvería a caer en los juegos que su mente le estuviera haciendo.

-"¿Kanda?"- se acerco el albino al notar que el japonés no se movía y permanecía con los ojos cerrados –"¿te encuentras bien?"- acerco su mano a su rostro, mas el japonés le detuvo sujetándole por las muñecas

-"che, estoy bien"- le soltó y se aparto un poco

El albino le miro con desconfianza –"¿estás seguro?"- insistió

El asiático no contesto y le observo, traía puesto un pantalón en color gris oscuro, una playera blanca y un chaleco del mismo tono del pantalón a su medida. En verdad el conjunto lucia bien en el albino.

El japonés frunció ligeramente el ceño, era cierto que el conjunto lucia bien, pero luciría mejor si estuviera bien arreglado. La playera del moyashi estaba abotonada de manera incorrecta, por fuera del pantalón, el chaleco se encontraba puesto al revés y el lazo de color rojo para el cuello se encontraba en la mano del albino, al parecer no sabía en donde iba con exactitud y prefirió dejarla en su mano.

Allen le observo un tanto interrogante –"¿sucede algo?"- pregunto con un deje de curiosidad

Kanda chasqueo de nuevo la lengua, le sujeto por la muñeca y lo arrastro dentro del probador. Al final, tendría que vestir al brote de habas.

-"quítatelo"- le ordeno esperando q que lo hiciera, Allen le observo confuso lo que le hizo desesperar aun mas, se acerco a él, le quito el chaleco y desabotono su playera y pantalón mientras decía algo algunas maldiciones en su idioma natal.

La dependienta guio a un grupo de jóvenes que buscaban algo de ropa para sus novios hasta la sesión de caballeros. Les mostro algunas prendas cercanas a los probadores.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces?…ha…Kanda espera…no…"-

-"estate quieto que no puedo hacerlo correctamente"-

-"haa…me has lastimado con eso…"-

-"che, es tu culpa por no quedarte quieto y dejarme meterla"-

-"eres un salvaje"-

-"entonces deja de moverte tanto, ya casi termino…"-

Un enorme sonrojo apareció en los rostros de las mujeres al escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de los probadores.

De repente el japonés salió del probador seguido de un sonrojado albino. Las mujeres los observaron durante unos instantes. Kanda se arreglo sus cabellos y se acerco a la encargada.

-"me lo llevo"- la mujer asintió aun sonrojada y se retiro a hacer el respectivo cobro mientras les veía de reojo, por su mente cruzo cierta idea de lo que pudo haber pasado ahí dentro…llevo su mano a su nariz deteniendo la leve hemorragia, no era hora de pensar en eso…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El centro comercial era un lugar demasiado grande, al menos para Allen, era un lugar enorme con un montón de cosas.

-"¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?"- se detuvo sujetando el brazo del japonés y señalo un lugar donde se encontraba una multitud de gente

-"y yo que sé, vamos"- intento seguir con su camino, pero el albino no se movió para nada

-"vamos a ver"- le jalo consigo al lugar donde había tanta gente, quería ver qué era lo que les había llamado la atención

-"como les decía, el nuevo gold diary tiene detector de voz, además de contar con clave personalizada, solo puede ser abierto por el dueño, esto garantiza la seguridad y privacidad del usuario"- se encontraba hablando un hombre de mediana edad mientras sostenía una especie de cuaderno –" y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que hace diferente a este de otros? Bueno esto es lo que nos diferencia"- el hombre apretó un botón y al instante el diario se convirtió en una esfera dorada alada

"menuda tontería" pensó el japonés al ver el espectáculo, sabía que solo ese tipo de cosas podría interesarle a las adolescentes sin nada mejor que hacer. Chasqueo la lengua, era hora de irse, no tenía tiempo para estar perdiendo en estupideces como esas.

Se giro al ver al albino y una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente, el moyashi lucia realmente encantado con esa cosa. La esfera dorada se acerco a él revoloteando a su alrededor, el albino lucia feliz con eso.

La esfera estuvo revoloteando un poco a su alrededor y luego regreso con el hombre terminado así la demostración.

-"es hora de irnos moyashi"- le llamo para poder marcharse de una buena vez de ahí, mas el albino se encontraba observando fijamente a la esfera dorada

Kanda continuo observándole, podría decir que el moyashi estaba deseoso de tener esa cosa. Pero no, simplemente no la compraría, no lo haría porque no quería tener una cosa alada molestando todo el día. No, definitivamente no le compraría esa cosa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El japonés se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio -"moyashi, será mejor que alejes a esta cosa de mi si no quieres que la parta por la mitad"- amenazo el japonés mientras el objeto dorado revoloteaba cerca de él

-"soy Allen"- contesto con cierto enfado –"además no es una cosa, se llama Timcampy"- la esfera se acerco al albino y se poso en su cabeza

-"Che"- no podía creer que hasta nombre le había puesto a la cosa esa –"es solo una cosa"-

-"no es una cosa es Tim"- lo defendió y la esfera se acomodo mejor en su cabeza –"por cierto desde hace rato tengo una duda"- se acerco al japonés y este espero a que continuara hablando –"¿Qué es un diario?"-

-"…."- el asiático no respondió, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho comprar eso sin saber si quiera lo que era en realidad

-"¿sabes lo que es?"- pregunto con cierta curiosidad

Kanda suspiro cansadamente antes de responder y se froto las sienes –"es una cosa donde escribes sucesos, experiencias, pensamientos o sentimientos de acuerdo a las vivencias diarias"-

-"oh ya veo"- sonrió –"entonces empezare a escribir desde hoy"- se aparto y se sentó una mesa baja, Tim bajo de su cabeza y se convirtió en una especie de libro

El asiático le observo en completo silencio mientras Allen escribía muy animadamente, se le veía feliz y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kanda suspiro de nuevo, estaba bien si quería escribir en esa cosa, al menos no le tendría jodiendo porque no lo compro y se distraería en algo.

Se giro se vuelta al escritorio y cada quien continuo en lo suyo en completo silencio.

Desde ese entonces, todos los días, a esa misma hora, el albino se sentaba en el mismo lugar, con esa misma sonrisa a escribir quien sabe que cosas…

Cosas que solo el mismo sabia…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? De verdad lamento la demora, pero como les dije la sorpresa aun no estaba lista, luego tuve problemas con el escáner, en fin, no los aburro, sé que no soy la gran dibujante pero hice un esfuerzo XD espero les gusten mis horribles dibujos y mi horrible fanfic :P**_

_**Como siempre dejar review ayuda a incrementar la capacidad pervertida de Kanda en un 5% para disfrute del moyashi XD**_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Antes que nada muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus lindos review, me hace muy pero muy feliz saber que a alguien le gusta esto, ¿saben? No soy fan de hacer esto, pero su humilde servilleta xD tuvo una breve aparición en el capitulo anterior, si, esta pobre loca sin nada mejor que hacer se metió a la historia, pero solo brevemente, la historia continuara con su curso sin mi tonta presencia XD**_

_**Bien antes que nada este fanfic tiene muchas interrogantes ¿Cómo aprendió Allen a hablar tan rápido? ¿Sabe escribir? Y si es así ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Kanda de vida? ¿Cuál es la enfermedad de Kanda? ¿Qué es lo que escribe Allen en su diario Tim? ¿Kanda trabaja o trabajaba? Si Kanda es un enfermo terminal ¿Cómo puede andar como si nada?**_

_**Bueno, en este capítulo algunas de las dudas serán resueltas, sin más…**_

_**D gray –man no me pertenece por mucho que me pese aceptarlo….**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El asiático se encontraba frente al ordenador con un documento abierto, algunas palabras habían sido escritas, mas no eran suficientes para lo que se proponía. Subió y bajo sus dedos sobre el teclado golpeándolo ligeramente mientras recargaba su mentón sobre su brazo recargado sobre el escritorio. Resoplo con frustración y leyó lo último que había escrito.

_Como la suave brisa de verano, como un suspiro, así se había marchado de su vida, tan hermosa, tan efímera y tan…._

Lo releyó un par de veces más y no se le ocurrió nada, al parecer no lo terminaría tampoco ese día. Cerró el documento no sin antes guardarlo. Se froto las sienes con cierta molestia, debía terminar con eso antes de que cierto conejo suicida apareciera pidiendo el escrito.

Una suave brisa se coló por su ventana, observo el reloj digital del ordenador, ya era cerca del medio día, debía tomar su medicamento desde hace un rato. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y su respectiva medicina. Llego a la cocina y observo al albino quien se encontraba preparando algo

-"¿Qué es lo que haces moyashi?"- comenzó a buscar su medicina, tomo un poco de agua en un vaso y le observo de reojo

-"es Allen"- hizo un mohín pero sin voltear a verle y continuo en lo suyo –"como te encontrabas muy concentrado en tu trabajo no quise molestarte así que estoy haciendo el almuerzo"- esbozo una leve sonrisa –"ya está listo"- sirvió un poco de soba en un tazón y lo coloco en la mesa –"te gusta mucho esto ¿no es así?"- se giro a verle sin borrar su sonrisa

Kanda dejo el vaso en el fregadero, se acerco a la mesa y observo el tazón de soba, luego observo al albino –"no le abras puesto veneno ¿verdad moyashi?"-

-"que soy Allen"- se sentó con una porción para el mismo –"no le he puesto veneno, pero debería hacerlo si tanto lo quieres así"- susurro un "itadakimasu" antes de llevar un poco a su boca

El asiático se sentó a su lado, sujeto los palillos, juntó sus manos susurrando lo mismo que el albino y probó un poco de la soba. Se sorprendió de que esta estuviera realmente buena.

-"nada mal brote de habas"- comento con una sonrisa burlona –"ya te puedes casar"**- continuo comiendo mientras el albino frunció el entrecejo con un ligero sonrojo

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que Allen había llegado a su vida y las cosas habían transcurrido con completa calma…sabia que sus días estaban contados y su tiempo se reducía, tan solo esperaba que todo permanecieran así por el resto de sus días…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un hombre pelirrojo de aproximadamente 23 años con un parche en el ojo derecho se encontraba subiendo la empinada colina. Observo el resto del camino, no le faltaba mucho para llegar. Estaba ansioso por llegar y ver de nuevo a Yuu-chan y por supuesto, estaba más ansioso por comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos. En su ojo apareció cierto brillo y continúo con su trayecto. En verdad se encontraba ansioso de llegar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"Yuu-chan"- corrió con los brazos extendidos hacia el asiático que se encontraba fuera de su hogar

El japonés estampo el casco de su motocicleta en la cara del oji verde mientras una venita de clara molestia relucía en su frente –"ya te dije que no me llames así baka usagi"-

El pelirrojo se aferro a su pierna –"Yuu-chan hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿y así me tratas? Eres realmente malo"- fingió algunas lágrimas y se aferro con fuerza a su pierna

Kanda lo sacudió con fuerza intentando zafarse de su agarre –"suéltame"- continuo intentándolo, odiaba que hiciera eso

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"- apareció en el marco de la puerta el albino quien les miraba interrogante –"¿Quién es él?"- pregunto al fijar su vista en el pelirrojo

El ojiverde soltó un poco el agarre a la pierna del asiático y miro fijamente al albino analizándolo por unos segundos, no necesito demasiado para saber que este era… -"soy Lavi, Lavi Bookman"- le dedico una sonrisa

El albino se acerco hasta ellos y el japonés aprovecho para librarse del agarre. Kanda se subió a la motocicleta, se coloco el casco –"moyashi vigílalo mientras regreso"- arranco la moto y se perdió de vista por el camino

Allen asintió a lo dicho por Kanda y luego observo al pelirrojo que le veía con cierta curiosidad y con una sonrisa picara adornándole el rostro –"¿sucede algo?"- pregunto ante su mirada

-"¿Cuál es el nombre que te ha puesto moyashi-chan?"- comento un tanto divertido por el mote

-"soy Allen"- frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, no le agradaba ese sobrenombre y mucho menos que otro que no fuera Kanda se lo dijera

-"venga, venga no te enojes ¿Qué te parece si platicamos un poco?"- le abrazo por los hombros sin borrar su sonrisa

Allen le miro con cierta desconfianza, pero al ver su sonrisa se resigno y asintió con la cabeza. Lo haría en lo que regresaba Kanda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El japonés regreso a su hogar después de cerca de 2 horas de ausencia, había tenido que ir a conseguir uno de sus medicamentos, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sin él, seria riesgoso y el no estaba para riesgos. Bajo de su motocicleta, se retiro el casco y observo su hogar. Suspiro con fastidio y se encamino a la entrada, tenía que aguantar los reproches y tonterías del pelirrojo y eso, era lo que menos quería.

Entro en la casa, se retiro los zapatos y suspiro de nuevo con cierto pesar. Escucho risas provenientes de la cocina, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y se acerco a paso moderado a la cocina. Lo primero que vio fue al albino y al pelirrojo platicar muy animadamente mientras reían un poco, continúo frunciendo el entrecejo, no le agradaba mucho que ese par estuvieran tan amistosos si apenas acaban de conocerse y mucho menos le agradaba el tema de conversación.

-"y por eso Yuu-chan siempre fue confundido con una niña"- continuo riendo el ojiverde sin darse cuenta de la presencia del aludido

-"Lavi…"- el albino fijo su vista en el marco de la puerta, había visto a Kanda desde hace un rato parado ahí sin moverse, con los brazos cruzados y en entrecejo fruncido –"Lavi"- le hablo de nuevo

-"ha creo que tengo una foto de Yuu-chan de pequeño"- saco de su bolsillo un móvil y le mostro la foto de un Kanda de más o menos 6 años –"a que sí parece una niña ¿no lo crees?"- amplio su sonrisa

-"¿Quién parece una niña baka usagi?"- una venita apareció en la frente del asiático

Lavi se tenso al escuchar esa voz y de inmediato su sonrisa se borro por completo –"moyashi-chan dime por favor que ese en el marco de la puerta no es Yuu-chan"- trago saliva, si era el verdadero estaba muerto

El albino rio nerviosamente y, para pesar del pelirrojo, asintió con la cabeza. El ojiverde comenzó a sudar frio, en definitiva estaba muerto…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"Kanda…"- observo al japonés y luego observo al ojiverde tirado en el suelo semi inconsciente

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres moyashi?"- el japonés continuo escribiendo en su ordenador sin prestarle mucha atención

-"¿estás seguro de que estará bien?"- pregunto un poco preocupado por el otro

-"che, hierba mala nunca muere, así que deja de preocuparte"- continuo sin prestarle mucha atención –"además él se lo busco"-

-"pero…"- se puso en cuclillas y observo la ojiverde

-"moyashi-chan…"- comenzó a moverse causándole un ligero susto –"ayúdame…"- estiro el brazo intentando alcanzarle pero al final sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y volvió a desmayarse

-"ha Lavi"- se preocupo mas el albino e intento hacerle reaccionar

-"che"- el asiático no se inmuto ni se movió de su lugar, sabia de lo dramático que era y que tarde o temprano volvería a joderle sin haber aprendido la lesión

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"y bien ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"- le observo con cierta molestia –"el plazo es dentro de 3 días"-

-"Yuu-chan eres malo ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver a un viejo amigo sin motivo aparente?"-

-"che ¿a qué has venido?"- insistió

-"eres malo…y yo preocupándome por ti"- fingió algunas lagrimas y se gano una mirada asesina por parte del japonés y de inmediato las lagrimas desaparecieron –"ha tengo hambre moyashi-chan ¿podrías preparar algo?"- se giro al albino que se encontraba a un lado del asiático

-"aquí no es restaurante mejor lárgate de una vez"- contesto en su lugar el asiático

-"Kanda no seas grosero es nuestro invitado"- se encamino a la puerta –"preparare algo enseguida"-

-"gracias moyashi-chan eres una buena esposa"- el albino se sonrojo y el japonés chasqueo la lengua con molestia

Allen termino por retirarse después de que Lavi se ganara otro bueno golpe por parte de Kanda. Ambos se habían quedado solos en la habitación. Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, un silencio se formo entre ambos.

-"¿y bien? Vas a decirme ¿a qué demonios has venido?"- se cruzo de brazos y le miro esperando su respuesta

-"Lenalee me dijo que habías adquirido un a.p.o.s.t.o.l, a decir verdad cuando me lo dijo pensé que era una broma"- su semblante se puso serio

-"che, entonces has venido a ver si era cierto"-

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza –"de verdad jamás pensé que fueran a recurrir a ello, me sorprendió bastante que lo hicieras, pero me alegro el moyashi-chan es demasiado lindo, es la esposa perfecta"- comento con una sonrisa juguetona y se gano otra mirada de odio por parte del japonés –"es broma"- rio con nerviosismo

Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente durante algunos instantes hasta que Lavi se decidió a romperlo –"un a.p.o.s.t.o.l: Artificialmente creado Para Ocasiones y Situaciones Terminales por una Orden Libre, es un ser humano artificial creado a partir de genes artificiales con el propósito de aliviar la soledad de un paciente terminal"- volvió a ponerse serio

Kanda le observo durante unos segundos –"para que vienes a decirme lo que ya se"- chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y el ojiverde sonrió antes de continuar

-"aprenden a hablar a pocas horas de haber sido creados y a escribir unas horas después de hablar, tienen una capacidad de aprendizaje impresionante todo con tal de ser de utilidad para la persona en cuestión"- continuo con su explicación -"¿sabías que su tiempo de vida es realmente corto en comparación de una persona común y corriente?"- le observo y el japonés enarco una ceja sin decir nada –"como son creados para ayudar a un paciente terminal, su vida es corta, a lo mucho viven unos cuantos meses pero sin pasar del año de vida"- continuo con su semblante serio y le observo fijamente antes de continuar –"no creo que debas encariñarte mucho con él, puede que muera mucho antes que tú"-hizo una breve pausa –"y al final si eso sucede, volverás a estar solo…"-

Kanda se quedo un poco pensativo después de escucharle, era cierto que sabía que el brote de habas podía morir mucho antes que él, los de la agencia se lo habían dicho, pero el había aceptado de todos modos. Chasqueo la lengua al pensar en ello. El pelirrojo tan solo le observo y entristeció levemente, el japonés, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le estaba tomando mucho cariño al albino, se notaba con tal solo verles. Esperaba que Allen viviera mucho más tiempo del esperado y que al final, no dejara solo a su amigo.

Una bolita dorada alada apareció de repente en la sala revoloteando alrededor del ojiverde quien le miro con sorpresa.

-"la cena esta lista"- apareció de repente el albino –"ha, Tim ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"- se dispuso a alcanzar a la esfera dorada, pero esta era escurridiza y al final termino por posarse en la cabeza del asiático

-"quita a esta cosa de mi cabeza y llévatela de mi vista brote de habas"- una venita apareció en su sien, como odiaba a esa cosa

-"no es una cosa, es Tim"- frunció el entrecejo y atrapo a la bolita en sus manos –"y soy Allen"-

-"che como sea llévatela de mi vista"- le miro de la misma forma y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada llamando la atención de ambos

-"en verdad se llevan muy bien"- se puso de pie –"parecen un matrimonio feliz"- el albino se sonrojo visiblemente y el japonés se dispuso a matar a Lavi

-"baka usagi"- antes de que Kanda lo matara el pelirrojo se escapo de su vista con una sonrisa en su boca

-"Lavi espera ¿no te quedas a cenar?"- pregunto el albino al ver que emprendía la huida

-"lo siento moyashi-chan será para la próxima"- y se perdió de la vista de ambos librándose de una muerte segura a manos de un japonés malhumorado

Por unos instantes ni el albino ni el japonés pronunciaron palabra alguna. Kanda termino por maldecir al pelirrojo y asegurar de que lo mataría en cuanto lo viera de nuevo. Mientras el albino se quedo un poco pensativo y al final decidió hablar –"Kanda"- llamo su atención –"¿Qué es un matrimonio?"-

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, esa pregunta hubiera escuchado realmente tonta, pero al ver la cara de su moyashi no le quedo más que suspirar con cansancio mientras se frotaba las sienes. Aun le faltaba mucho por enseñarle al brote de habas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lavi le echo un último vistazo al lugar antes de perderle de vista, había sido un día interesante.

-"Yuu-chan la ciencia es capaz de crear seres humanos artificiales, es capaz de hacer parecer tu cáncer como una simple gripe, pero no es capaz de curarte…es irónico ¿no es así?"- sonrió tristemente –"espero que seas realmente feliz con él por el resto de tus días"- se dio vuelta y continuo con su camino, aun tenía trabajo que hacer

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

** cuando a alguien le sale bien algun platillo se le dice eso, pero es solo un decir XD

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? creo que algunas dudas han sido resueltas en este capítulo y estoy segura de que nadie se esperaba lo del tiempo de vida de un apóstol jeje**_

_**Ya saben que sus dudas, criticas, amenazas, sugerencias, etc. son bien recibidas.**_

_**Está científicamente comprobado que dejar review incrementa en un 1% las probabilidades de vida del moyashi.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como siempre muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer esto, me hace feliz saber que este intento de fanfic le gusta a alguien. El tiempo de vida de un apóstol es solo una de las tantas sorpresas y giros que dará este fanfic, espero que, a pesar de todo, me sigan leyendo hasta el final.**_

_**En fin este fanfic lentamente está llegando a su final, no sé en verdad cuantos capítulos falten para ello, pero como dije, espero me sigan leyendo hasta el final.**_

_**Sin más d gran –man no me pertenece de lo contrario la historia sería completamente Yaoi lol**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El asiático había salido a realizar algunas compras dejando al albino al cuidado de la casa. Allen se encontraba limpiando, llego hasta el estudio y se dispuso a levantar algunos libros que se encontraban regados en el suelo, los acomodo en el estante pero, había tomado tantos que al final volvieron al suelo. Se agacho para volver a tomarlos y acomodarlos en su lugar correspondiente.

-"Tim muévete, tengo que recoger esto antes de que Kanda regrese"- intento apartar a la esfera dorada que se había posado sobre uno de los libros

La esfera no parecía querer apartarse de su lugar, así que, con todo y Tim levanto el libro haciendo que algunas fotografías cayeran de él. Fijo su vista en las fotografías, se agacho para recogerlas dejando de lado el libro. En la primera fotografía aparecía una joven sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo, paso a la siguiente fotografía aparecía la misma joven de medio cuerpo luciendo un abultado vientre mientras posaba sus manos sobre este, en la tercera fotografía aparecía el asiático luciendo un traje negro tradicional japonés y a su lado aparecía la misma mujer de las fotos anteriores luciendo un kimono blanco.

Continuo observando las fotografías una y otra vez, se pregunto quién sería esa persona y el porqué Kanda guardaba aquellas fotos con tanto sigilo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, guardo aquellas fotografías dentro del mismo libro, lo acomodo y se dirigió a contestar, apretó un botón y la imagen de un pelirrojo apareció en la pantalla.

-"moyashi-chan te ves tan lindo con ese delantal"-fue lo primero que comento al verle con una sonrisa picara

-"¡Lavi!"- el albino se retiro el delantal de inmediato sin borrar ese sonrojo de su rostro

-"ya sabía yo que eras una linda esposa"- continuo hablando –"haaa, siento envidia por Yuu-chan"- suspiro

-"Lavi deja en paz a Allen-kun"- se escucho la voz de una mujer que retiro al pelirrojo de la pantalla –"hola Allen-kun, tal vez no me recuerdes, nos conocimos hace un par de meses en la agencia, mi nombre es Lenalee Lee"- sonrió

El albino trato de hacer memoria, le recordaba vagamente –"mucho gusto"- correspondió la sonrisa

-"espero que estés muy bien con Kanda, es algo duro y un tanto frio pero es buena persona"-

-"esperemos que Yuu-chan no sea tan bestia contigo moyashi-chan"- comento juguetón ganándose un ligero golpe por parte de la china que se encontraba un poco sonrojada

-"¿bestia?"- pregunto un tanto confundido

-"no le hagas caso"- continuo apenada –"cambiando de tema ¿está Kanda en casa?"- el albino negó con la cabeza "- bien, dime ¿tú y Kanda tienen algo que hacer este fin de semana?"-

-"en realidad no ¿Por qué?"- parpadeo un poco

-"seguramente Yuu-chan mantendrá _ocupado_ al pobre moyashi-chan pidiendo una y otra vez su _regalo_"- comento ganándose otro golpe por parte de la china quien se encontraba realmente avergonzada por sus comentarios

-"¿regalo?"- volvió a preguntar confundido sin saber en realidad a que se referían

Carraspeo un poco la voz antes de continuar –"no sé si lo sabes, pero en un par de días será el cumpleaños de Kanda"-

-"la editorial planea hacerle una pequeña fiesta mañana y nos preguntábamos si podrías convencerle para venir"- hablo ahora el pelirrojo –"después de todo no creo que se niegue a una petición de su querida esposa"- sonrió divertido al ver el sonrojo del albino quien a pesar de todo mantenía el entrecejo fruncido

-"¿podrías ayudarnos? Necesitamos que Kanda acepte venir y estoy segura de que eres el único que puede convencerle"- continuo la china –"solo que procura no decirle para que es, solo convéncelo para venir pero no le digas para que"-

-"está bien se lo diré en cuanto regrese"-

-"lo ves Lenalee te dije que el moyashi-chan no nos fallaría"-

-"soy Allen"- comento un tanto molesto por el mote

-"muchas gracias de verdad Allen-kun, por favor convéncelo ¿sí?"- el albino asintió de nuevo –"bien nos veremos este fin de semana"- se despidió al igual que el pelirrojo y la llamada se termino

Llevo una de sus manos a su mentón y se quedo pensativo durante unos instantes ¿de verdad él podría convencer a Kanda de asistir? …

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un ligero tic apareció en su ojo al ver semejante escena, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero fue detenido por cierto pelirrojo quien se aferro a su pierna.

-"espera Yuu-chan no te puedes ir en tu propia fiesta"- continuó aferrándose con fuerza

-"suéltame estúpido conejo"- se sacudió la pierna intentando zafarse del agarre

-"moyashi-chan haz algo"- continuo en esa posición evitando que el japonés se marchara

El albino le sujeto del brazo, el japonés se giro a verle con cara de fastidio y molestia, mas el albino no se sintió intimidado y le encaro

-"por favor Kanda...yo quiero quedarme un rato"-

Kanda continuo observándole, odiaba esa cara tan lastimera que hacia cuando quería algo.

-"por favor"- volvió a hablarle y a mirarle de esa forma

El japonés chasqueo la lengua –"está bien pero solo unos minutos"- se cruzo de brazos con su clara expresión de fastidio, en verdad odiaba al jodido brote de habas cuando hacia eso

-"justo lo que esperaba del moyashi-chan"- soltó de inmediato al japonés y se abalanzo hacia el albino abrazándole –"en verdad eres una buena esposa"- restregó su mejilla con la suya

Una venita comenzó a aparecer en la frente del japonés junto con un aura negra, los presentes se apartaron de la escena, sabían que era lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"Yuu-kun"- un hombre mayor de cabellos castaños y de anteojos se acerco a abrazarle con los brazos extendidos

-"che"- una nueva venita apareció en su frente y se retiro del camino del viejo

En un movimiento rápido el hombre logro abrazarle "-Yuu-kun ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no me has llamado querido hijo?"- hablo en un tono de completa preocupación

-"che suéltame viejo"- lo aparto con cierta molestia

El albino se encontraba junto con el pelirrojo y la china del otro lado de la habitación observando la escena –"¿es su padre?"- pregunto con curiosidad

Lenalee negó con la cabeza –"Tiedoll-san es un viejo maestro de Kanda"- sonrió –"para él sus alumnos son como sus hijos"-

El grupo continuo observando la actitud tan cariñosa que tenía el anciano con el japonés, en verdad parecía un padre.

-"por cierto"- interrumpió el albino llamando la atención de ambos –"mientras limpiaba encontré unas fotografías"-

-"¿Qué tipo de fotografías?"- pregunto con cierta curiosidad la china

Allen se dispuso a describirlas una por una, en verdad quería saber quién era esa mujer que aparecía en ellas. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar tanto Lenalee como Lavi se miraron en completo silencio.

-"¿sucede algo?"- pregunto al notar que ninguno decía palabra alguna

-"¿Dónde encontraste esas fotos?"- pregunto la peli verde

-"estaban dentro de uno de los libros"-

Nuevamente hubo silencio…

-"la mujer de esas fotografías se llama Alma…fue la esposa de Yuu-chan"- hablo finalmente el pelirrojo, el albino abrió bien los ojos al escucharle…Kanda había estado casado…

*flashback*

_Durante todo el día había estado teniendo un extraño presentimiento, algo en su interior le decía que no debía marcharse._

_-"estaré Bien Yuu"- le sonrió cálidamente –"puedes ir a la editorial tranquilo, este bebé y yo no iremos a ningún lado"- continuo sonriendo mientras sostenía su vientre –"te estaremos esperando"- se acerco para besarle_

_El japonés asintió con la cabeza –"regresare lo antes posible"- tomo sus llaves y salió del pequeño apartamento en el cual vivía_

_Se giro a ver el edificio en el que vivía antes de marcharse, ese extraño presentimiento seguía dentro de él. Dudo unos segundos en si realmente debía marcharse, a su mente regreso la imagen de Alma sonriéndole. Apretó con fuerza sus manos y continúo con su camino. Regresaría lo más pronto posible._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_-"Yuu-chan nos hemos salvado"- lloraba dramáticamente el pelirrojo mientras intentaba abrazarle –"el escrito ha estado a tiempo, el jefe nos hubiera matado si se atrasaba un día mas"-_

_El japonés chasqueo la lengua con fastidio –"esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dado la fecha de entrega correcta"- intento apartarle_

_-"noticas de último momento"- se escucho la voz de un reportero –"nos han notificado que ha sucedido una explosión en el edificio "torre oscura" hace unos momentos"- ambos se giraron de inmediato al escuchar aquello-"según los informes el edificio se colapso después de que una bomba plantada en su interior fuera detonada"- en pantalla aparecían imágenes del edificio en ruinas desde un helicóptero –"no sabemos a ciencia cierta el numero de sobrevivientes, las autoridades se han puesto en marcha pa…"-_

_-"Yuu-chan"- le llamo el pelirrojo y se fue detrás de él_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Permaneció impasible en aquel sillón, desde que había llegado no se había movido para nada de ese lugar. Sus brazos se encontraban recargados sobre sus piernas y su mentón se recargaba en sus manos. No había mencionado palabra alguna, no había comido, ni siquiera se había presentado en el funeral. _

_Entraron en la pequeña habitación y le miraron con preocupación –"Kanda…"- le llamo la china mas no obtuvo respuesta –"deberías comer algo, salir de aquí, no te hace bien estar encerrado todo el tiempo en este lugar"- se acerco un poco a él mas no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo_

_-"Lenalee tiene razón, has estado así desde que sucedió eso…no fue tu culpa, deberías dejar de culparte por ello"-hablo esta vez el pelirrojo_

_Kanda les miro de reojo durante unos segundos para después seguir mirando en un punto en la nada ignorando por completo su presencia._

_-"Yuu-chan…"- susurro aun preocupado_

_Desde que habían dado por muerta a Alma junto con la criatura que traía dentro el japonés no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Se había aislado completamente, no mantenía contacto con nadie y había renunciado a su trabajo como escritor. Parecía un muerto en vida, una persona que tan solo respiraba y se movía por inercia._

*fin flashback*

-"Conocí a Alma y a Yuu-chan desde que éramos pequeños, desde entonces ellos eran muy unidos"- continuo hablando el pelirrojo –"A Yuu-chan siempre le gusto escribir, a mi no me dejaba leer lo que escribía pero Alma me ayudaba para poder hacerlo, ella se decía su fan número uno"- sonrió con cierta melancolía–"aunque no lo creas, Yuu-chan es uno de los mejores escritores de literatura romántica"- observo al japonés –"y todo porque a Alma le gustaban mucho ese tipo de novelas, es por eso que se decidió a ser escritor"-

-"yo les conocí un par de años antes de que se casaran"- hablo ahora la peli verde –"Alma era muy amable y atenta, todos la estimábamos mucho"- sonrió con tristeza –"cuando eso paso…ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo…"- llevo una de sus manos a su pecho –"decía que se llamaría Allen…"-

-"después de eso Yuu-chan volvió a escribir pero continuo en soledad, aun cuando se entero de su enfermedad no quería que nadie estuviera a su lado"- continuo el pelirrojo

-"es por eso que yo le recomendé que fuera a la agencia"- hablo la china –"él no quería nuestra ayuda y pensé que tal vez la ayuda de alguien nuevo le vendría bien"- le miro ahora con una sonrisa –"y parece que no me equivoque"-

-"cierto"- comento sonriente el pelirrojo –"el moyashi-chan es la esposa ideal"- se abrazo al albino

-"soy Allen"- comento con cierto enfado pero con un ligero sonrojo

-", eres una buena influencia para Kanda, por favor no lo dejes solo"-

-"Ha ya se, moyashi –chan ¿aun no le has regalado nada a Yuu-chan?"- el albino negó con la cabeza –"bien podrías…"- se acerco a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle algunas cosas

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la habitación cierto japonés veía con odio a cierto pelirrojo. Tiedoll observo a su _hijo_ y luego observo lo que este veía –"es realmente lindo"- comento sonriente –"aunque no sé si deba decirle lindo a un hombre"-

-"che"- comento desviando su vista hacia otro lado

-"es un a.p.o.s.t.o.l ¿no es así?"- le observo de reojo y el japonés hizo lo mismo –"me alegro de que aceptases ayuda en estos momentos"- continuo observando al albino –"estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz con él"- le observo sin perder su sonrisa –"oh, me equivoque, ya eres feliz con él"-

Kanda volvió a chasquear la lengua y se alejo caminando en dirección al albino, era hora de irse y de asesinar a cierto conejo…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Durante el trayecto a casa ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra, Kanda porque no era de muchas palabras y Allen porque se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había escuchado en ese día.

-"que esperas para entrar moyashi"- ese detuvo en la entrada observando a su acompañante, el albino asintió y le siguió en silencio –"has estado muy callado desde hace un rato"- se dirigió a la cocina para poder tomar su medicamento

El albino negó con la cabeza –"solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas"- volvió a su semblante de siempre

-"¿piensas?"- pregunto irónico pero con una sonrisa burlona

Allen frunció el ceño –"claro que lo hago"- respondió ofendido, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse –"buenas noches"- se detuvo a medio pasillo y se regreso

-"¿y ahora qué?"- enarco una ceja al verle de nuevo en la cocina

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas pero permaneció sin moverse en el marco de la puerta –"yo…bueno…"-

El asiático se acerco a él, iría a dormir pero el albino estaba en la entrada –"¿tú qué?"-

Sin previo aviso el albino acorto la distancia entre ambos, llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los suyos. El asiático se sorprendió bastante por aquella acción, por un momento pensó en apartarle pero en vez de eso, llevo sus manos a su cintura rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y termino por corresponder el beso.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, no entendía porque el brote de habas le hacía sentir de esa forma. Recorrió su cuerpo por encima de la ropa mientras profundizaba el beso.

_-"…"-_

Unas palabras vinieron a su mente de repente, abrió los ojos al instante y se separo de él. Le observo con ese ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

-"moyashi…"-

Todo eso estaba mal...completamente mal….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**Listo XD ¿bueno que les pareció? Sinceramente tuve que hacer este capítulo más de 3 veces porque no quedaba conforme y luego tuve visitas de familiares y anduve atareada con compras, intercambios además de que ando escribiendo algunos nuevos proyectos en fin, no doy más de mis escusas, el capitulo ha sido ligeramente más largo de lo acostumbrado para compensar mi retraso.**_

_**De antemano, esta pobre y loca autora les desea una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Espero que se la pasen bien y el nuevo año traiga mas actualizaciones y fanfics Yaoi *-***_

_**Esta científicamente comprado que dejar un review incrementa en un 5% la probabilidad de lemon en el próximo capitulo**_

_**¿Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero se la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos y espero y deseo que sus sueños y propósitos se cumplan para este año que recién comienza.**_

_**Estoy segura de que muchos esperaban este capítulo con muchas ansias XD si lo sé soy mala y demore un poco en la conti ¿mi pretexto? Falta de creatividad, imaginación, flojera, visita de familiares, compras, mi emoción al tener al fin mi peluca para hacer cosplay de Kanda (*salta de felicidad*) y sobre todo tener algunos libros de crónicas vampíricas (muchas pero muchas gracias Dana/Faighta *estruja mientras grita y salta de emoción*) y también olvide la trama de mi propia historia (¡sacrilegio!) así que tuve que hacerlo como mi ya de por si perturbada mente me indico que era, en fin, solo son mis pretextos ya no los entretengo mas, espero disfruten este capítulo tan ansiado.**_

_**D gray –man no me pertenece de lo contrario Allen y Kanda hubieran escapado juntos para "amarse" en otra parte alejados de todo (lol)**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"Allen-kun"- le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el aludido se encontraba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que realmente prestaba poco o nula atención a la plática de las personas que le acompañaban

-"Allen-kun"- volvió a llamarle mientras le sujetaba por el hombro moviéndolo ligeramente logrando así, sacarlo de su ensoñación

-"¿Qué sucede?"- parpadeo confuso al observar a la chica frente a él

-"has estado un poco distraído, sucedió algo con Kanda ¿no es así?"- le miro con un deje de preocupación

-"yo, bueno…lo siento…"- bajo un poco el rostro al recordar lo sucedido con el asiático con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-"! Yuu-chan te hizo algo indecente ¡"- chillo en pelirrojo con fingida exaltación

-"no, en realidad…yo…"- tartamudeo un poco antes de ser interrumpido por el ojiverde

-"fuiste tú el que lo violo"- le señalo acusadoramente y dando por hecho eso –"por dios moyashi-chan pensé que eras tan inocente como te ves, quizá juntarte con Yuu-chan te volvió un monstruo hambriento de sex…"- un fuerte golpe le interrumpió –"Lenalee ¿porque me has golpeado?"- sostuvo su cabeza en la zona en la que había sido golpeado mientras le veía con un par de lagrimas en los ojos

-"no digas esas cosas Lavi, ¿no ves que estamos en un lugar público?"- le reprendió, el pelirrojo observo a su alrededor, los transeúntes les miraban desde hacía un rato, un tanto pendientes de su conversación –"será mejor que continuemos en otro lugar"- propuso –"¿tienes un poco de tiempo Allen-kun?"- observo al albino que traía una bolsa con las compras en los brazos

El albino dudo un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. Los 3 jóvenes se dirigieron a un café cercano, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera del establecimiento, las mesas eran de madera al igual que las sillas que tenía un cojín en el asiento. Una camarera se acerco a ellos entregándoles la carta, cada quien hizo su pedido, la camarera hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro a seguir haciendo su trabajo.

Lenalee le observo una vez que la camarera se hubiese ido –"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"- retomo el tema de momentos atras

El albino se encontraba observando a las personas que pasaban a través de las ajetreadas calles, perdió su vista en algún punto lejano –"creo que…Kanda está molesto"- sentencio al fin ensombreciendo su semblante

-"¿pelearon por algo?"- pregunto la china, el albino negó con la cabeza –"¿rompiste algo?"- negó de nuevo –"¿recuerdas haber hecho algo que lo molestara?"-

Allen no necesito pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que, la verdadera razón por la que Kanda estaba molesto era por lo que había pasado hacia un par de noches, la noche cuando le había besado. Entristeció ligeramente, no sabía porque el japonés se había molestado tanto, según lo que Lavi le había dicho, esa era una demostración de cariño, cuando querías mucho a una persona, cuando esa persona era especial para ti le demostrabas lo que sentías en un beso. Y eso era lo que había hecho, porque quería a Kanda lo había hecho.

¿Pero Kanda le quería de esa misma forma?

A su mente vinieron esa y más interrogantes ¿Y si Kanda ahora le odiaba? ¿El haber hecho eso había sido tan horrible para el japonés? ¿Y si jamás volvía a dirigirle la palabra?

Ciertamente el asiático había dejado de hablarle después de eso, no le miraba, mucho menos se quedaba en la misma habitación que él ¿Había sido en verdad tan grave aquello?

-"estoy segura de que Kanda no te odia"- casi como si leyese sus pensamientos se atrevió a contestarle –"seguramente solo está teniendo un mal rato, no te odia de eso puedo estar 100% segura, volverá a ser el mismo dentro de poco"- le alentó con una sonrisa en el rostro, él, al verle asintió débilmente, tratando de convencerse de sus palabras

-"seguramente esta en uno de sus días"- comento con una sonrisa en el rostro el ojiverde –"así que deja de preocuparte moyashi-chan se le pasara en un par de días"-

Lenalee suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Lavi jamás cambiaba.

El albino agradeció el apoyo de sus amigos, sabía que trataban de animarle y en verdad se encontraba feliz por ello. Mas sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir esa extraña sensación en su pecho, no quería que Kanda le odiase ni que jamás volviera a hablarle. Suspiro resignado, tendría que esperar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tecleo una y otra vez, escribiendo y borrando, no le convencía nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Bufo molesto y termino por cerrar el documento en el cual escribía. Lo volvió a abrir y a cerrar de nuevo, el asunto de lo que había pasado hacia 2 noches se encontraba muy presente en su mente y simplemente no podía olvidarlo ¿Cómo podría?

Sin previo aviso el albino acorto la distancia entre ambos, llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los suyos. El asiático se sorprendió bastante por aquella acción, por un momento pensó en apartarle pero en vez de eso, llevo sus manos a su cintura rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y termino por corresponder el beso.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, no entendía porque el brote de habas le hacía sentir de esa forma. Recorrió su cuerpo por encima de la ropa mientras profundizaba el beso.

-"…"-

Unas palabras vinieron a su mente de repente, abrió los ojos al instante y se separo de él. Le observo con ese ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

-"moyashi…"-

Todo eso estaba mal...completamente mal….

El menor aun le miraba con ese adorable sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, se maldijo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Le aparto del marco de la puerta con un ligero empujón y comenzó a avanzar directamente hacia la salida.

El albino parpadeo confuso y le siguió llamándole una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta. Termino por sujetarle por el brazo logrando que detuviera su andar unos instantes.

Kanda le miro por el rabillo del ojo con una mirada que no pudo descifrar -"olvídalo, esto nunca paso"- se libro de su agarre y abandono el lugar dejándole completamente solo.

Chasqueo la lengua al recordarlo, había ido a dar un paseo en su motocicleta, se habías detenido junto a la costa durante largo rato hasta que, después de mucho tiempo había decidido regresar. Se encontró con el moyashi esperándole dormido con los brazos recargados sobre la mesa. Le había tapado con una manta y se había retirado a dormir, muy temprano en la mañana se había levantado y le había evitado olímpicamente, y eso era lo que había hecho durante el transcurso de esos 2 días (3 incluyendo el día presente).

Se dejo caer los brazos a ambos costados de la silla donde se encontraba, giro su vista por la ventana. El brote de habas había salido a comprar algunas cosas y aun no regresaba. Se pregunto qué estaría retrasándole. Sacudió sus pensamientos, estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La plática entre ellos se había vuelto un poco más amena, Allen dejo de lado, por unos instantes, la situación que vivía con el japonés. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerles, les sentía como si tuvieran muchos años de amistad.

Años…

Vaya, eso era algo con lo que él no contaba, entendía hasta cierto punto su condición y situación, había muchas cosas que él ignoraba y otras tantas que sabía a ciencia cierta. Como por ejemplo, sabía que no viviría demasiado tiempo.

Él lo sabía o más bien lo intuía, había algo en su interior que le decía que no viviría demasiado y que tal vez, no pudiera ver al asiático hasta sus últimos momentos de vida. Entristeció de repente, ¿Qué podía hacer? Kanda se quedaría solo, probablemente él no estaría para cuando le necesitara. En verdad ¿Qué era lo que él podía hacer?

Absolutamente nada…

El sonido de un llanto le saco de sus pensamientos, se giro a ver la fuente de aquel llanto y pudo distinguir a una joven mujer con un pequeño en brazos. El pequeño lloraba mientras ella le mecía y le miraba con ternura. Durante un largo rato estuvo pendiente, no de sus amigos con los que había perdido el hilo de la plática, sino de la mujer y de su hijo que se encontraban no tan lejanos a ellos. El niño pronto ceso su llanto y, tanto él como la mujer se perdieron de vista en una de las esquinas de la concurrida ciudad. Un pensamiento vino a su mente.

-"¿existe alguna forma de que…"-

Tenía que acallar sus dudas, tenía que saber si existía esa pequeña posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima. Ambos le miraron completamente sorprendidos por su pregunta. Él les miro esperanzado a que existiera una respuesta. Lavi alego que era imposible, Lenalee pregunto el porqué de aquello y al final, cuando el pelirrojo dio por imposible aquello y que sería mejor que se olvidara del asunto, la china sonrió, sonrió de una forma que podría interpretarse tierna y a la vez maternal.

-"claro que se puede Allen-kun"- aseguro con esa sonrisa ante el completo asombro de Lavi

Una chispa de brillo se formo en sus ojos al escucharle. Si era posible, haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo, cualquiera…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-"estoy en casa"- entro finalmente al lugar que era su hogar junto al japonés, se dirigió directo a la cocina, deposito sobre la mesa la bolsa de papel que traía entre sus manos –"Kanda"- le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, se dirigió a buscarle por la casa llamándole una y otra vez, preocupado por él

Le observo salir de una de las habitaciones, más específicamente, de su estudio, le llamo de nuevo, pero este le ignoro y paso de largo a su lado con cierta prisa –"espera"- le sujeto de nuevo del brazo como lo había hecho noches atrás.

El asiático iba a librarse de su agarre como lo había hecho antes, pero no pudo hacerlo, termino cayendo al suelo mientras tosía con fuerza. El albino se preocupo y alarmo al instante, Kanda empezó a respirar con cierta dificultad después del ataque de tos. Allen se apresuro a sujetarle y guiarle a la habitación, busco rápidamente una especie de tanque de oxigeno y se lo llevo al rostro para ayudarle. Una vez hubo hecho esto se dirigió al armario donde el otro guardaba sus medicamentos, sabía que debía hacer y lo que estaba haciendo. Saco una jeringa colocándole un liquido, una vez la tuvo lista fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba Kanda, este respiraba con cierta agitación con el oxigeno puesto, se encontraba ligeramente encorvado debido al dolor que sentía. El albino sabia que el dolor debía haber sido demasiado fuerte como para verle en ese estado, eso o quizá la enfermedad se había vuelto mucho peor de lo que ya era. Con angustia termino por inyectarle el líquido a través de las venas de su brazo. Espero mientras le veía en ese estado tan vulnerable sin dejar de sujetar su mano. Poco a poco el asiático comenzó a calmarse, al parecer la inyección empezaba a surtir efecto. Suspiro aliviado.

Kanda le observo mientras se calmaba, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos mientras le veía y termino por rendirse ante el cansancio que sentía ignorando lo que el otro decía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

No sabía qué hora era, no sabía si de verdad seguía con vida, no quería despertar, no tenía ganas ni la más mínima intensión de hacerlo. Sintió una tibieza en su mano, se sentía extraño pero bien en comparación con el frio del lugar. Abrió los ojos con cierto pesar, la luz del sol pegaba directamente sobre el rostro. Chasqueo la lengua e intento incorporarse. Sintió una extraña presión sobre su mano y noto que se trataba de la mano del moyashi que sostenía la suya con cierta fuerza. El albino dormía recargado sobre el colchón sin dejar de sostener su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al verle y mucho menos, pudo evitar tocar ese aniñado rostro, delineando cada una de sus facciones con cierta delicadeza. Le escucho removerse un poco y al instante alejo su mano.

El albino despertó poco a poco, se incorporo ligeramente y se froto los ojos aun sin soltarle la mano al otro. Alzo un poco su mirada y le contemplo observándole, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante.

-"Kanda"- sonrió sin poder contener su alegría al verle despierto –"estaba preocupado"- había olvidado todo y le había abrazado efusivamente –"me tenias muy preocupado"- contuvo un sollozo

El japonés no se movió ni mucho menos hablo, no lo alejo pero tampoco correspondió el abrazo, tan solo se quedo estático mientras el otro hablaba y le abrazaba. Permanecieron en esa posición un largo rato hasta que él decidió romper con esa atmosfera.

-"necesito el medicamento"- dijo al fin logrando que el otro se apartara de él, no le miro a pesar de tener la grisácea mirada sobre si, intento incorporarse lentamente, el albino intento ayudarle pero rechazo su ayuda

-"no necesitas levantarte ya iré yo por el medicamento"- le sujeto de los hombros y le obligo a sentarse de nuevo en la mullida cama, salió de la habitación y al cabo de un rato regreso con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas en las manos, se las extendió junto con el vaso y le miro mientras se las tomaba

El japonés dejo de lado el vaso y permaneció impasible bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Por unos instantes reino el silencio entre ambos. Un silencio en verdad incomodo para ambas partes.

-"¿te…te encuentras mejor?"- se atrevió a romper con aquel silencio el menor, Kanda tan solo asintió levemente son responder con palabras

Y de nuevo el silencio…

-"iré a preparar algo"- hablo de nuevo sin obtener de nuevo respuesta alguna del otro, al final termino dejando la habitación, se recargo en la pared, cerró los ojos unos instantes y suspiro pesadamente ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil con Kanda?

El resto del día ninguno converso gran cosa, ambos permanecían ahora en la misma habitación en completo silencio. Tim revoloteo sobre Allen y luego, cuando la hora acostumbrada llego, el albino se puso a escribir en él, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y con una ligera expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Kanda le observo de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo mientras se mantenía sumergido en sus asuntos.

Los minutos pasaron, la noche había caído, el pequeño objeto alado había vuelto a su forma de esfera y descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cabeza de su dueño.

-"olvidaste tomarlo ¿no es así?"- pregunto de repente el albino, el otro le miro enarco una ceja –"esto no había pasado hasta ahora, lo olvidaste ¿no es así?"- pregunto sin siquiera mirarle, dándole la espalda sentado sobre la pequeña mesita

-"che"- dejo de verle fingiendo volver a su trabajo –"tan solo me encontraba muy…ocupado"- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, se había pasado todo el día con eso en la cabeza que se había olvidado completamente de la medicina que le aminoraba el dolor en un alto porcentaje

-"antes no había pasado"- respondió de nuevo -"¿puedo…ayudarte en algo?"- bajo un poco la cabeza aun sin girarse a verle –"si eso es tan importante y te estresa tanto yo puedo ayudarte…"-

-"no"- contesto tajantemente

-"pero puedo hacerlo"- se giro por fin –"si es tan estresante deja que te ayude a aminorar el trabajo"-

-"no"- contesto de nuevo

-"¿Por qué?"- replico

-"porque no"- comenzó a molestarse aun mas

-"¿pero porque?"- insistió

-"¡porque no es algo de trabajo!"- también se giro levantando la voz

-"entonces ¿Qué es?"- quiso saber, quería ayudarle a como diera lugar

-"nada que te importe"- se levanto dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, mas el albino se levanto casi al mismo instante y le detuvo

-"¡si me importa!"- afirmo su agarre a su brazo –"me importa porque tú me importas"-

Por unos instantes el asiático dudo en que hacer en ese momento, mascullo algo entre dientes para después girarse, sujetarle ahora él del brazo y hacer presión en sus labios. El albino parpadeo un tanto confuso debido a la situación. Kanda se aparto de él con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-"eres un imbécil"- continuo observándole de aquella forma sin deshacer su agarre –"he aquí tu maldita respuesta"- volvió a atrapar sus labios de una forma un tanto brusca y se separo de nuevo –"esto es lo que querías ¿no? Estuve pensando todo el maldito tiempo en ese beso, en lo que tu presencia y cercanía me causaban y cuando te veía mi confusión y deseo crecían ¿Por qué alguien como tú me hace sentir de esta forma? Una forma que creía haber olvidado sentir…"-

-"Kanda…"- le miraba con los ojos un poco abiertos, quizá, sorprendido por las palabras del japonés

-"cállate"- volvió a atrapar sus labios entre los suyos al momento en que le soltaba y apegaba su cuerpo al suyo

El albino no dijo más y termino por cerrar los ojos y colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de Kanda. Con cierta torpeza correspondía al beso que subía de intensidad. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Kanda recorrió su espalda en una caricia, bajaba y descendía su mano por debajo de la ropa, sintiendo la tibieza de esa piel. Allen se separo de sus labios mientras escapaba un leve gemido de sus labios, el japonés se acerco a su cuello probándolo, dejando pequeñas marcas sobre la nívea piel mientras que su mano ahora recorría el pecho albino.

Allen lo llamo entre jadeos, una y otra vez, el sonrojo en sus mejillas estaba más que presente. Kanda desabrocho su chaleco, desabotono su camisa y comenzó a recorrer con sus frías manos el ahora descubierto pecho del otro. Un leve escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Allen debido a la sensación que le producía aquello.

-"moyashi…"- susurro en un tono de voz un poco sensual mientras se incorporaba para mirarle, coloco su mano sobre su mejilla mientras le observaba y volvió a besarle

Ya no podía reprimir sus deseos por él.

De repente toda la habitación se calentó, o quizá era el calor de sus cuerpos, cegados por el deseo y la pasión, lo que fuera, ahora ambos no podían frenarse. En algún momento, entre besos y caricias, el japonés había conducido al albino hacia el cuarto y le había despojado del resto de prendas que le cubrían.

Allen se aferraba a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, su cuerpo se removía un poco, de su boca no salían más que gemidos de placer mientras le nombraba una y otra vez. El japonés se incorporó dejando de lado su labor de darle placer al menor, este le miro jadeante y un tanto interrogante. Kanda contemplo durante algunos instantes el cuerpo que tenia debajo de si, analizándole, grabando en su memoria cada detalle que este poseía.

Le escucho llamarle de nuevo, con la respiración un tanto agitada, no respondió, continuo contemplándole en silencio. Acaricio su cuerpo lentamente mientras se mantenía pendiente de cada reacción que en su rostro hubiera. Abrió sus piernas mientras que el menor soltaba un ligero gritillo y cerraba de nuevo las piernas, volvió a abrirlas y se posiciono entre estas impidiendo que las cerrara de nuevo.

Le llamo de nuevo, iba a preguntarle que haría, pero su pregunta murió en su boca al sentirle dentro. Un dolor le recorrió y se movió intentando apartarse, mas el japonés no se aparto, continúo entrando lentamente mientras algunas lágrimas salían de su rostro sollozante. El japonés una vez dentro no se movió, el albino continuo sollozando.

-"moyashi…"- le susurro mientras le besaba, primero en esa extraña cicatriz y luego en la mejilla –"tranquilízate…"- susurro de nuevo mientras juntaba sus labios en un beso que podía interpretarse tierno viniendo de él –"voy a moverme…"- el albino asintió débilmente

Dolía, por supuesto que dolía y mucho, pero entre ese dolor sentía un extraño placer que no podía describir. Kanda continuo moviéndose, embistiéndole lentamente, más sollozos mezclados con gemidos salían de la boca albina.

El vaivén continuo aumentando el ritmo, oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo con cada embestida, de repente el asiático se detuvo, le sujeto por las caderas levantándole de tal manera que este quedo sentando sobre él, le miro confuso.

-"muévete para satisfacerte"- ordeno mientras mordía levemente su cuello y mantenía sus manos aun en su cadera

El albino, enrojecido por la situación se quedo quieto, Kanda le ayudo a moverse levantando un poco su cadera y luego dejándole caer logrando que. El albino se abrazo a su cuello comenzando a subir y bajar lentamente auto penetrándose. Kanda le ayudaba a hacerlo más rápido sujetándole indicando el ritmo que era cada vez más acelerado.

El placer era cada vez mayor, su vista comenzó a nublarse, se aferro aun más al otro y termino corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos ante esa última estocada llamándole en un sonoro gemido. Su interior se contrajo apretando deliciosamente el miembro del mayor y este, no después de mucho, termino por derramar su esencia en el interior del albino.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban exhaustos, sus respiraciones eran un tanto agitadas. Termino por salir de su interior mientras el semen se deslizaba por la entrada del menor, se tendió a su lado y el albino no tardo en rodearle en un abrazo el cual no dudo en corresponder.

La habitación permaneció en calma, tan solo se encontraba la calma que solo la noche puede brindar, sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y pronto el menor se sumergió en un sueño presa del cansancio. Le aparto un poco para contemplarle, observo sus finas facciones y su expresión relajada. Paso su mano sobre su rostro en una suave caricia.

Se había debatido mentalmente sobre su situación con el otro, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía sentir ni mucho menos haber hecho aquello, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento no le importaba. Continuo acariciando con esa delicadeza su rostro, sabía que iba a morir tarde o temprano, probablemente no faltaría mucho para ello. Cerró los ojos unos instantes meditándolo y llego a una conclusión.

Si es que iba a morir, al menos disfrutaría lo que le quedaba de tiempo, por primera vez en todos esos años, lucharía por vivir. Viviría por y para la persona que yacía dormida a su lado hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara mas lo haría.

Qué extraño era el amor…

Pensaba que jamás lo volvería a sentir, Alma había sido el amor de su vida, su compañera, su amiga, su amante. Pero hace mucho que se había marchado, se había ido dejándole una dolorosa existencia. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente, pensaba y creía que merecía la pena luchar por existir.

–"baka moyashi"- dijo casi en un susurro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, se acomodo de nuevo atrayéndolo hacia sí y cerró los ojos dispuesto a acompañarle a aquel mundo de sueños.

Vaya que ahora merecía la pena vivir y no sobrevivir como lo venía haciendo desde hace mucho…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**¿Han notado que cada vez los capítulos son más largos? T_T odio hacer capítulos largos**_

_**Por cierto quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones, la cosa esta así, la ciencia ha avanzado tanto que con solo el medicamento Kanda no siente los estragos del cáncer, solo son ligeras molestias siempre y cuando tome a tiempo el medicamento y a una hora exacta, de lo contrario la enfermedad se manifestara de forma natural, la inyección que Allen le puso es solo en caso de que el dolor fuera más intenso. No soy médico ni mucho menos así que si hay alguno que me lea le pido disculpas por mi poco conocimiento medico :P y por esta historia tan poco realista xD.**_

_**También quiero aprovechar para decir que probablemente este sea el último capítulo de esta historia hasta nuevo aviso ¿la razón? Bueno no sé si en un futuro pueda actualizar o escribir, como sea esta historia será terminada aunque muera en el intento owó (literalmente claro).**_

_**Como siempre una infinidad de gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis delirios, me hace muy pero muy feliz, me complace y me llena de un gozo y alegría saber que al menos a alguien le gusta esto.**_

_**Sus review son mi alimento, mi inspiración para seguir, si quieren amenazarme por dejar este fanfic indefinidamente pueden hacerlo, siéntanse libres de hacerlo (wtf conmigo?) si quieren comentar, opinar sobre mis burdas ocurrencias ya saben que pueden hacerlo n_n.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sé que no tengo ni una mísera excusa pero llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar esto y creo, que es hora de empezar a terminarlo. Este fic esta llegando a su final y agradezco a quienes me leyeron en su tiempo y a quienes vayan a leerlo a partir de aquí.**_

Sinceramente creo que he empeorado mi modo de escritura, por ello pensé en continuarlo desde el diario Tim, esto es lo que sucede después del pasado capitulo lemonoso.

Sin más D. Gray Man no me pertenece y esto es sin fin de lucro, me disculpo por mala ortografía, narración y poca creatividad, bla, bla, bla.  


_**Dedicado a Faighta porque es realmente linda y espero su ánimo mejore.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_Día x-mes x- año xxxx_

_Querido Tim:_

_Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que llegue con Kanda y han sucedido muchas cosas también. Hoy me llevo a la playa, recuerdo que me prometió eso el primer día que vine a vivir con el._

_Hoy fue realmente divertido, Kanda me había comentado que iríamos solo nosotros, pero al final termino yendo con nosotros Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, muchos nos acompañaron y pasamos una gran tarde llena de risas, historias, de intentos de asesinatos a Lavi por parte de Bakanda…todo fue realmente agradable._

_Kanda lucia realmente molesto durante el día, no lo entiendo ¿No era mas divertido con mas gente? Ir con los amigos… _

_Reconozco que me hubiese gustado estar a solas con el, en la arena, en un lugar apartado, solo nosotros…_

_¡¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Lo acabamos de hacer!_

_Hemos hecho mucho de ese tipo de cosas últimamente pero….no, no, no debo pensar en eso ahora, debo concentrarme en terminar esto. Tengo que terminarlo mientras Kanda duerme y no se ha percatado de que me he levantado.  
_

_Sabes Tim, todo ha sido maravilloso, quisiera que jamás se terminara pero... creo que pronto eso sucederá. No estoy completamente seguro de cuando ni como, pero sé que será pronto; puedo sentirlo y en el fondo, en verdad no quiero que suceda…_

_En fin, ha sido un día agradable, espero tener aun más días como hoy en el futuro. Escucho que Kanda despierta y me llama, me voy, espero poder escribir mañana de nuevo._

_Allen_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Día xx-mes x- año xxxx_

_Querido Tim:_

_Estoy realmente preocupado, han pasado varios días desde que Kanda empezó a sentirse peor, él no lo dice pero yo sé que se siente así, he hecho lo que esta a mi alcance, pero parece que cada día empeora. Me gustaría poder hacer mas por el, lo que hago no es nada en realidad, no me gusta verle sufrir, yo quiero que el viva, que el este ahí para "__**eso**__". Por favor, que Kanda en verdad no muera, aun no._

_¿Qué voy a hacer si el no esta conmigo? Yo…no podría soportar eso. Sonara egoísta pero, mi deseo, mi único deseo es que él se mejore y viva mas tiempo._

_Lo escucho llamarme, debo irme._

_Allen_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Día x-mes xx- año xxxx_

_Querido Tim:_

_Kanda parece haber mejorado estos últimos días, me siento mas tranquilo. He estado muy preocupado por el pero me alegro de que presente una mejoría. Han sido días difíciles._

_Lavi y Lenalee han venido a visitarle muchas veces, Kanda se molesta y dice que "no necesita niñeras y que él no es tan débil como para morirse ahora" Lavi comento que hierba mala nunca muere y se gano un golpe con un reloj despertador, creo que Lavi jamás aprende pero, me alegro de que Kanda le hubiese golpeado, es señal de que se siente mejor. Lo siento Lavi._

_Siento algo extraño, creo que Kanda me esta mirando. Si, me esta mirando de esa forma, la forma en la que me ve cuando quiere que nosotros…_

_Ha pasado bastante desde la ultima vez, esta insistiendo y… ¡deja de leer lo que escribo estúpido Bakanda! ¿Que no sabes leer? Si, escribí Bakanda, deja de llamarme moyashi ¡Vuelve a la cama ahora! ¡Lo haremos si quieres pero deja de leer lo que escribo y vuélvete a la cama!_

_Me voy; será una larga noche._

_Allen_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

_Día xx-mes xx- año xxxx_

_Lo siento Tim pero…esta vez a quien escribiré esto es a Kanda. Lo siento._

_**Querido Bakanda:**_

_Si estas leyendo esto ¡¿Qué diablos haces leyendo mi diario? Son cosas íntimas y personales…Bueno da igual, de cualquier forma, quería que leyeras esto, no TODO sino solamente esto._

_No se como escribirlo, ni se como empezar, tampoco se muy bien que debo poner. No soy un idiota por si lo estas pensando al leerlo._

_Kanda, tengo que ser serio de una vez y decírtelo, o más bien escribírtelo; no me queda mucho tiempo, puedo sentirlo cada vez más. Día tras día me cuesta trabajo levantarme y empiezo a perder fuerza; incluso, me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir ahora. He hecho mi mayor esfuerzo porque no lo notaras, espero haya funcionado. No quiero preocuparte._

_Se lo que soy, lo se perfectamente y también sé que mi tiempo de vida es corto, que probablemente no este aquí para mañana. Quizá un día no pueda despertar y no pueda volver a verte.  
Me hubiese gustado ser un humano, así podría seguir viéndote por mas tiempo. Si hubiera sido uno quizá nos hubiésemos conocido de alguna otra forma, una en la que no tuvieses esta terrible enfermedad ni una en la que yo no fuera un humano. _

_¿Qué tal habernos conocido en un colegio? Probablemente en esa historia me gustarías desde el principio, quizá sufriría por ti pesando que te gusta alguien más como Lenalee por ejemplo._

_¿Qué tal en algún otro mundo donde tuviéramos poderes realmente sorprendentes y grandes aventuras? Tu eres de descendencia japonesa probablemente usarías una katana como arma ¿Qué usaría yo? No soy tan hábil pero quizá usaría mi mano…no malpienses estúpido Bakanda, me refiero a un arma, usaría mi mano como arma tal vez... ¡No malpienses en serio!_

_¿Quizá una más simple? Como el habernos conocido de forma normal y haber tenido algo tan resistente que ni otra persona ni tus celos desmedidos nos hubiese separado; aunque ¿Crees que nos habríamos reconciliado después? Yo lo creo y pienso que habría sido así._

_Estoy nervioso, creo que estoy escribiendo tonterías…_

_Lo que en verdad quiero decir es que soy feliz; fui realmente feliz a tu lado. Cada día, cada segundo, fue especial. Fue maravilloso el poder tan solo mirarte, me gustan todas tus expresiones y todo lo que haces, aunque la mayoría del tiempo luzcas molesto, eso también me gusta._

_Pienso que eres gruñón, grosero, irrespetuoso y tienes un muy mal genio. Pero…en el fondo sé que eres amable, eres tosco pero cariñoso a tu modo, te preocupas realmente por tus seres queridos y por quienes te importan en verdad, eres realmente pervertido ¿lo sabias? Aunque en verdad lo disfruto pero ¡que sepas que eso no me hace un pervertido como tu!_

_¿Sabes? Yo no comprendo los sentimientos humanos del todo pero, si tuviera que decir como me siento por ti entonces yo diría que en verdad, te amo. Te amo más de lo que puedo comprender y más de lo que jamás pude pensar. _

_¿Tú me amas? ¿Cuál seria tu respuesta Kanda? ¿Acaso es lo mismo que yo pienso? Me imagino tu cara al leer esta parte seguro tienes el entrecejo arrugado y exclamaste tu usual "che" por algo tan obvio ¿no es así?_

_Es curioso el hecho de que, no necesitamos decirlo para saberlo ¿no lo crees?_

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero escribir y no se si podría seguir escribiéndolas todas, estoy cansado, siento que pierdo las fuerzas; tan solo quiero regresar a la seguridad de tus brazos y perderme en ellos un instante._

_Pero antes que todo, quiero pedirte algo._

_Mi favor, mi único favor es que, vivas, vive todo lo que puedas hasta que tus fuerzas te abandonen, disfruta la vida por más corta que pueda llegar a ser. Sigue caminando, jamás te detengas por mas difícil que sea y sobre todo, recuerda que, suceda lo que suceda siempre estaré contigo._

_No voy a pedir que me recuerdes ni que no te olvides de mí por que eso seria egoísta, tan solo, quiero que sigas siendo tú, sé que eres fuerte y…estarás bien sin mí._

_He dejado algo, quizá fue tonto, quizá fue estúpido, quizá nunca debí hacerlo pero no he podido evitarlo, era algo que quería en verdad, algo mio y tuyo; algo que es mi mayor tesoro…nuestro tesoro. Me duele tanto pensar que jamás podre verle…Cuídale por ambos por favor._

_Kanda…Yuu Kanda…siempre me gusto ese nombre, porque ese nombre es solo de alguien, de la persona mas especial para mi, ese nombre es tuyo. Es increíble que me haya enamorado hasta de tu nombre…_

_Kanda…_

_Te amo…_

_Allen_

Dejo caer de sus manos el bolígrafo con el que escribía sobre la mesita en la cual se apoyaba y soltó un largo suspiro. No tenia ganas ni fuerzas para leer el como había quedado escrita así que simplemente cerro el "diario" y se quedo contemplando a la nada durante un rato, quizá unos segundos o minutos. Estaba cansado era cierto y no tenia las energías suficientes como para poder levantarse. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse con cierta dificultad. Noto a "Tim" revoloteando de nuevo a su alrededor y tan solo le dedico una sonrisa. No más, todo había sido dicho.

Camino hacia la cama sentándose cansado al llegar hasta esta. Observo a la persona que yacía dormida en ella. No puedo evitar sonreír al verle. Definitivamente esa era la mejor expresión de Kanda, una tranquila, relajada, hasta podría decir que feliz. Termino por acomodarse a su lado sin colocarse las sabanas encima, tan solo tomo el brazo del otro y se rodeo a a si mismo con este y se acuno en su pecho. Era cálido, Kanda siempre fue cálido para el. Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras sus labios adornaban una sonrisa.

"Un día más, tan solo un día mas" pedía en su mente mientras poco a poco terminaba por perderse en los brazos que mas le gustaban de la persona que mas amaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sintió frio, demasiado frio de un momento a otro, era extraño, el clima no era invernal ni mucho menos. No quería moverse pues, se encontraba demasiado a gusto en la posición en la que estaba y sinceramente, tenia flojera de hacerlo. Pero algo, algo en su interior le decía que lo hiciera. Se resigno y al final termino cediendo quedando sentado sobre la cama. Se froto el rostro con sus manos y observo de reojo a la persona que dormía a su lado.

-estúpido moyashi- murmuro para si al verle descobijado, suspiro; le paso la cobija por encima y se acomodó a su lado de nuevo mientras contemplaba el rostro del otro. Muchas veces lo había hecho, había adquirido esa extraña manía de observarlo mientras dormía. No podía evitarlo, simplemente, cuando ya se había dado cuenta de ello ya lo había hecho.

Acerco su mano al rostro de este y delineo con sus dedos su mejilla en una suave caricia. Puso especial atención a sus labios y estos adornaban una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír el también al verla. El otro siempre lograba eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Quiso besarle pero temía arruinar tal expresión; así que simplemente se acercó mas a él y tomo la mano del otro entrelazando sus dedos.

Diablos, se había enamorado como jamás pensó volver a hacerlo y todo, era culpa del pequeño brote que dormía a su lado, era increíble. Sonrió ante esto. Quizá en la mañana lo diría, expresaría nuevamente esas 2 palabras que hace mucho no pronunciaba ¿Qué cara tendría el moyashi cuando se las dijera?

Eso tenía que verlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre su cuerpo, escucho a algunos hablando, consolándole pero simplemente no quería oírlos, no deseaba hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente lo que tenia enfrente. Aun no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Es que todos se habían para hacerle una cruel y terrible broma?

No, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía estarlo viviendo de esta forma…No podía sucederle lo mismo de nuevo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que suceder eso?

-su cuerpo estaba débil- escucho a su espalda -era comprensible…él no quería preocuparte con eso-

Apretó sus puños al oír eso y bajo su mirada apretando con fuerza sus ojos. El no lloraría, por supuesto que no, lo que recorría su mejilla justo ahora no era una lágrima, era la lluvia. La molesta e incesante lluvia que no le dejaba en paz.

La molesta lluvia que taparía su orgullo y limpiaría sus lágrimas…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. 

_**Bueno no sé que mas poner, hoy fue un día horrible para mí, mi mascota de la infancia falleció con más de 13 años de vida. Me siento horrible, ya voy a comenzar mi último semestre de mi carrera y para colmo mi sobrino no deja de tener fiebre…**_

_**Como sea, espero esto haya sido de su agrado y lamento la demora a quienes esperaron tanto. **_

_**Por ultimo, se les agradecería un review con su opinión, con su queja o lo que sea, es fácil, rápido y sencillo y alegran mi triste y deprimente vida.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**D Gray Man no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**_

_**Respuesta a reviews al final**_

_**Dedicado a mi linda imoto-chan Geraldine que esta hospitalizada en estos momentos y que es la mejor de todas. TKM espero te mejores pronto y leas esto :D**_

_**A Faighta porque es una gran amiga, me divierto con ella y es genialosa ¡Lean sus fanfics ò-o son mejores que los mios! LOL**_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_-El día de hoy el representante del país X ha llamado a una conferencia de prensa, en la cual ha declarado y afirmado su hostilidad hacia nuestra nación, la cual no es ninguna sorpresa; como muchos recordaran estas hostilidades han persistido desde hace bastante tiempo ¿Quién podría olvidar aquel atentado ocurrido el año XX en el cual una bomba fue plantada dentro del complejo habitacional "torre oscura"? Varios incidentes han ocurrido y la pregunta del pueblo es ¿hasta cuando? ¿Qué será lo siguiente que haga? ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar el hombre? Sin duda no queremos saberlo-_

_-gracias Tom por tu reporte; en otras noticias se ha declarado…-_

El sonido de la televisión llenaba el ambiente con un programa tras otro que en realidad no miraba ni deseaba ver, tan solo estaba ahí, siendo escuchada y vista por nadie ¿de que hablaban? No lo sabia ni le interesaba saberlo, el tan solo se encontraba ahí, sentado, con la vista perdida hacia la nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Unas horas? ¿Unos días? ¿Unas semanas? ¿Desde cuando se encontraba en ese estado?

Había visto a sus amigos ir a verle en varias ocasiones pero no les había prestado verdadera atención, tiene el vago recuerdo de una platica "no puedes seguir así" "el no habría querido que estuvieras de esta forma"

¡¿Qué rayos sabían ellos de lo que _él_ hubiera querido? Ellos no sabían nada y no le querían tanto como el, de lo contrario, el tiempo de sus vidas se hubiera detenido en ese momento justo como el suyo se detuvo el día que se marcho. Porque él se había llevado su vida consigo, su alma, su corazón todo se había marchado y el, el ya no tenia la mas mínima intención de seguir viviendo

Suspiró ¿Cuándo su estúpida enfermedad le mataría?

Si dejaba de tomar su medicamento ¿moriría por fin?

Se rencontraría con Alma y el moyashi. El moyashi no era humano pero le estaría esperando también ¿no es así? Él quería creer que seria así, por eso es que anhelaba ese momento, por primera vez en su vida quería morir, morir y encontrarse de nuevo con sus seres amados que le habían dejado de una cruel forma antes de tiempo. Seria feliz y nadie ni nada podrían impedírselo. Absolutamente nadie.

-sé que le amabas pero ¿piensas terminar de esta forma todo? ¿Esperando a morir simplemente?- en algún momento Lavi había entrado a su casa y había apagado el televisor frente a si, en otros momentos le habría insultado pero no esta vez, apenas si podía prestarle la mas mínima atención a sus palabras –Allen…- se tenso al escuchar ese nombre y le miro por el rabillo del ojo –él lo sabia…el sabia que esto iba a pasar…- claro, él lo sabia, el idiota lo sabia, todo mundo lo sabia menos el ¡¿Por qué diablos no se lo dijo? –…por eso es que ha dejado algo y creo que es momento de que lo veas-

¿Algo? ¿Qué diablos quería decir con algo? Si era la estúpida esfera eso ya lo ha visto antes y francamente no tenia deseos de verle ahora…aunque no le haya visto desde ese día…¿Dónde carajos estaba?

-ven con nosotros Kanda- se escucho a su lado ¿en que momento la mujer había entrado y se había colocado ahí? –Es muy importante, es algo que Allen-kun quería darte- le noto observándole –por favor…- observo sus ojos, lucían suplicantes

Rodo la vista fastidiado, chasqueo la lengua en señal de ello y termino por asentir con la cabeza ¿Qué más podía perder?

¿Qué podría hacer cambiar su decisión de terminar por si mismo su vida?

Absolutamente nada

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

No tenía palabras, simplemente no las tenia; lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no podría ser posible ¿en que momento había sucedido? ¿Cómo carajos se vino a enterar de algo como esto justamente en estos momentos de su vida? La vida lo odiaba era eso, debió haber sido un bastardo completo en una vida pasada (o en varias) y el karma se los cobraba y con creces; debía ser eso ¿Qué otra explicación había para esto?

-Sé que quizá no haya sido la mejor elección pero Allen-kun tenia tantos deseos de tenerlo, se supone que…el estaría aquí para verle…- dijo con cierta amargura y tristeza la joven china a su lado

-¿sorprendido?- escucho otra voz a su espalda, no se giro, sabia quien era a pesar de que su asombro seguía ahí, en ningún momento se había permitido alejar su vista de lo que tenia en frente; el mundo podría terminarse justo ahora, el lugar podría explotar pero el no dejaría de mirarle; era….era…

Simplemente hermosa…

Si, no había otra palabra que describiera y asemejara al pequeño ser que tenia enfrente. Ahí, en una especie de incubadora, justamente frente a él se encontraba el ser mas hermoso que había visto, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan pequeña tan…tan parecida al moyashi….

-esperamos que esta linda pequeña pueda tener una vida larga como la de un ser humano normal, es la primera vez que nos atrevemos a realizar algo así aunque es algo arriesgado todo ha sido favorable y es una pequeña fuerte- continuo hablando el hombre de gafas, Komui Lee –quizá sea porque tiene un papi muy fuerte- le dedico una sonrisa al peli largo – ¡y además es tan linda! Eso debió sacarlo de su mami Allen-kun- dijo un poco mas alegre, Kanda pudo haberle golpeado pero no, no sabia si estar agradecido o maldecir a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Por un lado, tenia algo, algo que le hacia querer vivir y pensar que valía la pena pero por el otro…. ¿Como carajos nadie pensó en su enfermedad y que estaba muriendo? Aunque el medicamento retrasara los efectos, aunque le hiciera sentir como si no fuera nada, tenia sus efectos secundarios, sus consecuencias y su inevitable muerte. No podría verle salir de ahí, no podría verle crecer, hablar, caminar, nada….Entristeció por eso.

Malditas ironías de la vida

-¿…como?- se atrevió a preguntar una vez salió de sus cavilaciones

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el hombre de gafas ladeando el rostro con confusión -¿a que te refieres con "como"?-

-soy un hombre y el moy….él también era del mismo genero ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que permaneció mirando se atrevió a acercar su mano al cristal que mantenía protegido al pequeño ser y colocarlo con sumo cuidado sobre este mientras continuaba observándole

-oh Kanda-kun esos son los milagros de la ciencia- contestó con una sonrisa –veras cuando dos personas se aman mucho mucho pues se juntan y nace un lindo ser- sus manos se movieron simulando dos personas, junto sus manos simulando un beso y continuo sonriendo –así se hacen-

-Nii-san- le reclamo la chica en tono de reproche

-solo estaba haciendo un poco mas alegre la situación- cambio un tanto su semblante alegre por uno mas serio –como dije, es la primera vez que lo intentamos de esta forma, generalmente para los A.P.O.S.T.O.L tomamos algunas células y A.D.N que combinamos con un poco de tecnología, hicimos casi lo mismo para esta pequeña, solo que esta vez tomamos los genes de ambos, los combinamos y tada, una linda bebe- concluyo con una sonrisa

-Nii-san esa explicación necesita ser mas larga-

-pero lo resume todo sin revolver a los presentes-

-en otras palabras, han jugado a ser dios…de nuevo- comento el chico pelirrojo que se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta ese momento, observo a su amigo japonés por el rabillo de su ojo -¿Qué harás ahora?-

"¿Que harás ahora?"

Esa era una excelente pregunta ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, podría morir ese mismo día, podría morir mañana mismo, pasado, quizá pronto quizá tarde; no lo sabia. Lo único que sabia era que frente a él estaba un nuevo ser que le necesitaba ¿Cuánto tiempo? El mas que pudiera, aunque estuviese agonizando iría ahí, le vería cada día, cada segundo y minuto que le permitieran permanecer ahí

¿Cómo algo tan pequeño se había ganado su corazón tan pronto?

Maldijo al albino que ya no se encontraba con el, el muy maldito le había dejado un lindo ser que no podría cuidar por mucho, quizá su intención había sido buena pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que moriría. Suspiro ya no podía hacer nada mas, tan solo, se quedaría con la bebe hasta que su cuerpo le permitiera.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa, esperaba seguir viviendo mas tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Se ha declarado estado de alerta, las tropas de X han comenzado a abrir fuego en la frontera de nuestro país, nuestro ejercito esta haciendo lo posible por retenerlo en estos momentos. En vivo tenemos a nuestro compañero "" quien nos informara de la situación por allá._

_-Gracias, como tu misma dijiste me encuentro en la frontera de nuestro país que limita con X el fuego se ha abierto y no sabemos cuando es que cesara, fuentes nos informan que…. ¿Que fue eso? ¿Esa cosa que es? Esta surcando el cielo y parece que….-_

_Nos informan que se ha perdido la señal con nuestro compañero, a todos la ciudadanía se les informa que…_

_Transmisión interrumpida….._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Sé que no tengo excusa lo se, estoy en tesis y vías de graduación y aunque me ha mantenido ocupada, he tenido el mal del escritor y muy poca inspiración, necesite ver la dama de negro para inspirarme y terminar esto que ya tenia, en verdad me disculpo con quienes han esperado esto y agradezco a quienes han llegado hasta aquí.**_

_**Este ha sido el penúltimo, el próximo será el final con epilogo, estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo fanfic que espero poder realizar y que sea de su agrado a pesar de la temática que llevara. No dare muchos datos hasta el siguiente.**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos, agradezco infinitamente sus review, alertas, favoritos, etc son mi motivación y por primera vez responderé aquí los review del capitulo pasado:**_

Racksha yami: si, reviví, no tengo vergüenza la verdad, quizá sea coincidencia la música instrumental, si fue corto pero no pude hacer más quizá este también lo sea, mi mascota murió de parvo virus y sufrio mucho pero creo que descanso, esta bien ahora gracias n-n Gracias, casi termino mi carrera estoy en lo ultimo TWT Gracias también por leerme.

kaoryciel94: si tenia que ser tierno a la vez de dramático, gomen T_T espero que se haya aclarado lo que dijo Allen en este capitulo, gomen en serio soy dramática, pero gracias por leerme TwT

Soy YO-SARIEL: …..lo siento! TAT

Natamsha: capitulo listo

NIKONIKO-CHAN: aquí tienes el capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado n-n

decimocuartoallen: me alegra que cada capitulo fuese de tu agrado gomen por el paro cardiaco, no era mi intención (o tal vez si?) gracias, espero este capitulo te guste n-n

_**En fin, no tengo mas que decir que un review alienta a esta floja autora a tener el final pronto :D**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
